


Gangster’s Captive

by lthshome, Melkiy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Gunplay, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lthshome/pseuds/lthshome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkiy/pseuds/Melkiy
Summary: «Ненавижу, когда скрипят двери: мне все кажется, что это он.»/AU, в котором неоплаченные долги сильно влияют на будущее. Или: Луи никогда не представлял, что окажется в извечном плену у гангстера/Трейлер: https://vk.com/video361216350_456239755
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

Лиам откашливается, сидя напротив своего босса, и перелистывает страницу в папке с документами.

— Марк Томлинсон затянул выплату долга на четыре месяца, — говорит темноволосый, закрывая папку, и ставит её на стол перед собой, смотря на мужчину, направившего взгляд в одну точку и задумчиво вертевшего карандаш в руках. — Собрать о них информацию, сэр?

Гарри откладывает карандаш, не отворачиваясь от непонятного места на стене, лицом к которой сидел весь разговор с ассистентом.

— Не стоит. Это больше не имеет смысла, — знакомый всем подопечным Стайлса стальной тон посылал мурашки по коже каждого из них. Но не Лиама. Хриплый низкий голос, тихие слова, произнесённые с твёрдой уверенностью и обыденным для речи мужчины безразличием — младший парень привык к этому. И он прекрасно понимал, что именно собирается сделать босс, поэтому в ту же минуту поднялся из-за стола и достал телефон, спешно забирая стопки документов со стола.

— Джейк, сегодня, — Лиам бросает взгляд на босса, и тот кивает, после чего младший назначает привычное время исполнения плана: без пятнадцати полночь. Получив одобрительный кивок, Пейн убирает телефон в карман брюк и стремительно выходит из кабинета, чтобы установить надзор над процессом. Все должно пройти гладко.

<><><>

Ночное небо озаряла полная луна, такая яркая и превосходная. Луи, подросток, что жил в тихом районе города, мог бы вечно любоваться ей, если бы не усталость и надобность вставать завтра рано в школу. Уже с одиннадцати вечера мальчик сладко спал в кровати, видя один сон за другим и даже не подозревая, что ждет его впереди.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что из царства Морфея его выудит внезапный раздавшийся внизу дома шум. Спросонья мало было понятно или, как минимум, видно, но одно можно было сказать точно: что-то было не так. На первом этаже послышались громкие голоса и, буквально секундой позже, нечто, отпечатавшееся в сознании семнадцатилетнего навсегда: звуки выстрелов, гремевшие в ушах.

Луи не успел опомниться, как вдруг в его комнату ворвались несколько парней в бронежилетах и с ружьями, вытаскивающие его из кровати и безжалостно тащущие за собой.

— Пожалуйста, нет, пустите меня! — из юного ротика слетали крики, настолько пронзительные, что мужчинам пришлось ударить парнишку в живот, лишь бы тот хоть немного успокоился.

— Стайлс, прошу! Я все верну! — вдруг раздался голос мужчины, близкого шатену по крови — его отца. Тот чуть ли не падал в колени кудрявого гангстера, что предстал пред ним в темном облачении, понимая, как огромна сейчас угроза для него и его семьи. И именно в тот момент он увидел сына, которого эти твари успели заковать в наручники.

— Что вы с ним сделали?!

— Ох, кто это у нас тут, — мужчина с фальшивой ухмылкой подходит к мальчишке, игнорируя возгласы его отца, и приподнимает юное личико дулом пистолета. На Гарри устремляются напуганные голубые глаза, цвет которых гангстер мысленно сравнил с лазуритом на одном из своих перстней — глаза, полные ненависти, скрытой за пеленой страха и паники. Облизнувшись, Стайлс наклоняется слишком близко к лицу мальчика, заставляя того вздрогнуть.

— Правильно, бойся меня, — он прекрасно знал как низкий шёпот влиял на его жертв, как заставлял их падать на колени и молить о пощаде. Но мальчишка оказался на удивление выносливым, молча склонив голову после слов мужчины, задумчиво убравшего пистолет.

В следующий момент в затылок подростка прилетел удар каким-то тупым предметом. Последнее, что он мог слышать — крик своего отца и жалобные стоны матери, которую, наконец, тоже вывели из спальни.

<><><>

Удар отозвался острой болью в голове, но Луи не мог выдать даже звука боли: горло жгло от сухости. Сквозь затуманенное зрение парень еле разглядел своих родителей, которые яростно пытались доказать что-то тому типу с длинными волосами. Стойте-ка… подвал? Это абсолютно точно был подвал их дома, где они обычно хранили сезонные атрибуты мебели или какие-то заготовки на зиму. Что вообще происходит?

— Очнулся? Как мило, — Гарри жестом указывает своим людям выйти из помещения, оставляя рядом только двоих, один из которых по молчаливому приказу Стайлса вцепился в волосы привязанного к стулу мальчика и задрал его голову вверх. Кудрявый мужчина покрутил в руке пистолет, со скучающим видом подойдя к застывшему юноше, и наклонился над ним, убрав оружие за пояс. — А теперь ближе к делу, сладкий, — он сжал пальцами подбородок пленника, заставляя слезы скопиться в голубых глазах. — Где сейф? — его тон резко сменился с приторно-сладкого на холодный, разрезающий пелену доверия как острие ножа. Никаких компромиссов — это было главным правилом гангстера, и оно никогда не подводило.

— С-сейф?..

В глазах ребенка виднелся лишь страх, окутывающий все сознание. Он хотел было пошевелить руками, но они были связаны за спинкой стула, сковывая движение. Он был невыносимо напуган всем происходившим, ведь его родители, стоявшие на коленях на холодном полу с перевязанными руками, выглядели измученными настолько, будто их уже пытали. «Нет, нет, нет!» Что с ними собираются сделать?

Стайлс раздраженно закатил глаза и резко схватился руками за спинку стула, к которому был привязан мальчик Томлинсонов, вперив в него холодный, требовательный взгляд, продолжая разговор настойчивым пугающим шепотом:

— Будешь играть со мной, и я размажу мозги твоих дорогих родителей, — он указал пальцем за спину, не отрывая взгляд от напуганного шатена, — по этой гребаной стене, ты меня понял? — мужчина практически выплюнул последние слова угрожающим шепотом, наклонившись ближе к лицу дрожащего мальчика.

— Нет, прошу! — сорвался громкий крик с уст ребенка, что начал бешено биться сквозь боль, лишь бы защитить своих родителей, не дать им умереть. — Пожалуйста, не трогайте их! Лучше сделайте что-нибудь со мной!

Слезы истерики полились по мягким щекам, отчего те заблестели при ярком свете лампочки. Подросток боялся сделать хоть что-то, но угроза смерти его самых близких людей была гораздо выше страха, так что он бился из последних сил, лишь бы выбраться.

Глаза родителей же округлились, когда они услышали слова своего ребенка. Нет, он не должен был умереть из-за грехов его отца. Только не их ребенок.

Стайлс раздраженно оскалился, махнув пистолетом в сторону мальчика, тем самым подавая телохранителю, Тэду, у противоположной стены сигнал. Тот размял шею и подошел к брыкающемуся шатену, который не переставал умолять отпустить его родителей, действуя своими противными писклявыми криками на нервы гангстера. Второй мужчина вцепился в край футболки сына Томлинсонов, порвав ткань и оторвав кусок, который тут же скомкал в руках и, сжав пальцами челюсть кричащего пленника, засунул кляп в его рот.

— Я не даю вторых шансов, Луи, — впервые Гарри назвал мальчика по имени, с бесстрастным выражением лица слушая его мольбы, слова в которых было не разобрать из-за куска ткани во рту. Мужчина подошёл к Марку Томлинсону, который бормотал что-то о том, что его сын не виноват, он никак не замешан. Стайлс слышал эти сказки раньше. Он опустился на корточки рядом с мужчиной, уперев локти в колени, и медленно провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, склонив голову в притворном сожалении. Наклонившись к уху Марка, гангстер прошептал:

— Я убью тебя, — он кивнул в сторону связанного мальчишки, который все ещё пытался подать голос, — и заберу его. Он станет отличной шлюхой, Томлинсон, не находишь? — кудрявый ухмыляется, похлопав мужчину по щеке.

— Ублюдок, — выплевывает старший Томлинсон, смотря на гангстера с лютой ненавистью в глазах. — Он всего лишь ребёнок.

Гарри сухо смеётся на это, качая головой:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал перед смертью, что все это, — он обводит рукой комнату, одним жестом передавая масштабы происходящего, — твоя вина.

После этих слов Стайлс поднимается на ноги и отходит на несколько шагов назад, подмигнув жене Марка, и под оглушительный вой Луи мужчина вытаскивает оружие из-за пояса и спускает крючок, выпуская пули в лбы старших Томлинсонов.

С губ Луи сразу же срывается громкий визг, приглушенный кляпом. На его глазах только что убили его родителей. Парень буквально забился в истерике, дергаясь, лишь бы выбраться отсюда, лишь бы сделать хоть что-то, что сможет помочь маме с папой. По его щекам ручьем текли прозрачные слезы, попадающие в рот и на пол. Но он буквально был бессилен перед этим отвратительным мужчиной, что, даже не дрогнув, пристрелил живых людей.

 _«Нет! Нет!.. Мама… Папа!..»_ —проносилось в голове подростка. Истерические рыдания то и дело вырывались из ротика шатена; в глазах все помутнело, а сердце словно было пробито насквозь самым острым кинжалом.

Стайлс в последний раз оглядел трупы, вокруг которых разрасталась лужа крови, вытекающая из пробитых насквозь серебряными пулями голов. Их глаза, теперь застывшие и мертвые, были устремлены в потолок чердака. Гарри покачал головой, убирая пистолет за пояс, и сдул со лба спавшие кудрявые пряди. Он обернулся к мальчику, который оставил любые попытки вырваться и обессиленно скулил в тряпку во рту. Странное чувство вины не покидало сейчас, когда он смотрел в заплаканные голубые глаза, которые словно потеряли тот знакомый детский блеск. Стайлс понял, что разрушил какую-то часть этого мальчика раз и навсегда: то, что произошло, было невозможно исправить — правда в том, что он и не собирался. Медленными шагами гангстер подошел к единственному живому из Томлинсонов в помещении и поднял его голову вверх, ухватившись за темные волосы, устремляя взгляд в красные, усталые глаза мальчишки. Тот больше не издавал никаких звуков, словно смирившись с происходящим, и мужчина наклонился к его уху, прошептав его судьбу прежде, чем приказал Тэду увести пленника:

— С этой ночи ты принадлежишь мне.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tom Walker — Angels_

Бесшумные всхлипывания, тело, окутанное страхом… Все, что мог слышать шатен — биение своего сердца, которое, кажется, замедлилось в два раза. Лазурные глаза застилала плотная пелена слез, не дающая в полной мере осознать происходящее вокруг. Последнее, что им удалось уловить: огонь, дорогой кожаный салон машины и лицо этого ужасного человека, что буквально сломал его жизнь. В какой-то момент подростку, что был в секунде от потери сознания, даже показалось, что весь автомобиль взмыл в воздух.

Очнулся мальчик уже в незнакомом ему месте: решетка, холодные бетонные стены и жесткий матрас прямо на полу. Некоторое время до Луи только доходило, где он находится и по какой причине. К горлу подкатил неприятный ком, дыхание участилось, а истерика накрыла с головой. Единственный выживший Томлинсон резко дернулся, вскакивая с пола и пытаясь подбежать к железным прутьям, полностью отделявшим его от свободы, но не тут-то было — шею больно перетянуло, и парень с громким криком упал на бетонный пол. Кашель появился сразу, как он приземлился, отчего глаза начали слезиться, а кожу на шее жгло так больно… Дотронувшись до нее, Луи почувствовал крепкие цепи, соединявшие его с ближайшей стеной.

У него не было сил, болело все тело, но он жаждал сбежать, отомстить тому, кто лишил его близких ему людей. От неконтролируемого всплеска эмоций ногти на его руках больно вонзились во внутреннюю сторону ладоней, оставляя следы-полумесяцы. Но эта боль не сравнится с болью потери, которую испытал шатен.

<><><>

— Что будем делать с трупами, сэр?

Кудрявый задумчиво свёл брови к переносице, отстукивая томительный, знакомый лишь ему одному ритм на стакане с виски, который покручивал в руке. Обычно после взрыва тела разлетались на кусочки и позже разлагались сами собой, но в этот раз Стайлс приказал забрать трупы. Он знал, на что намекал Лиам: кремация. В голове крутились сотни вариантов исхода, и все они возвращались к абсолютно непрошенным мыслям о мальчике, прикованном к бетонной стене на нижнем этаже особняка. Гарри помнил, как слезы текли по щекам голубоглазого даже после того, как Тэд лишил мальчишку сознания точным ударом в затылок. Они уезжали с места взрыва, забрав трупы, оставляя горящий дом без малейших доказательств убийства.

Мужчина вздохнул, наклонившись вперёд над столом, и устало провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Кремировать, — бросил он, не смотря на Лиама, который молча удалился после полученного приказа.

Ещё раз вздохнув, гангстер выпрямился и взглянул на часы. 7:49. Мальчишка был в заточении последние шесть часов, и до сих пор его никто не проверял. Стайлс оставил охранников рядом с комнатой, в которой сидел пленник, но пока никто не заходил и не выходил из этого места. «Что ж, самое время.» Бросив взгляд на бутылку виски на столе, мужчина поправил пиджак и направился к Луи, попутно закрывая кабинет на ключ.

<><><>

Не прошло и пары минут после пробуждения Луи, как вдруг в длинном коридоре послышались уверенные громкие шаги. До этого момента Томлинсон даже не замечал, что рядом с его «камерой» есть люди, которые, по видимому, сторожат его. Но те шаги… Они явно принадлежали не им. Подростка вдруг накрыло с головой, когда он понял, кто двигается в его сторону. Маленькое тело сразу же забилось в угол, а к глазам подступили слезы. Нет, нет, нет… Лу не готов видеть этого мужчину больше. Только не сейчас…

Гангстер проходит в темное помещение, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Он оценивающе смотрит на пленника, сжавшегося в трясущийся комок в углу комнаты и спрятавшего лицо в коленях. Его руки в кандалах, на шее металлический ошейник, цепь от которого крепится к стене, не позволяя мальчишке сбежать. Стайлс мысленно отмечает, как гармонируют серебряные цепи с карамельной кожей, покрытой испариной.

Взъерошив челку и убрав ее назад, мужчина подходит к Луи, словно возвышаясь над ним, и только с такого расстояния слышит всхлипы, которые мальчику не удаётся сдержать.

— Ну же, малыш, ты чего? Темноты боишься? — издевается Гарри, расслабленно прислонившись плечом к бетонной стене и смотря на пленника сверху вниз.

— Уйдите… — дрожащим голосом прошептал шатен, лишь сильнее вжимаясь в стену.

Мальчик был жутко напуган, отчего злость, томящаяся внутри, даже не вылезала на поверхность. Он не хотел видеть этого мужчину, потому что понимал, что теперь тот сможет делать с ним все, что захочет, и Луи он не может этого стерпеть, не сможет выжить тут…

Стайлс в любопытстве склоняет голову, немного сузив глаза. Он вздыхает и отталкивается от стены, опускаясь на корточки перед пленником. Испуг все ещё отчетливо заметен в глазах мальчишки, в каждом его осторожном движении и рваном вдохе. Гарри тянется рукой за спину, при виде чего голубоглазый шатен зажмуривается, наверняка ожидая увидеть пистолет.

— Тише, тише, — мужчина хмыкает, доставая из заднего кармана связку ключей, и трясёт ей перед лицом пленника. — Повернись ко мне спиной, Луи, — угроза, исходившая от длинноволосого мужчины, заставляла голубоглазого здраво оценивать свои действия даже в таком состоянии. Он находился в смятении пару секунд, прежде чем выполнить просьбу (или же приказ?..) убийцы. У него был план, который должен был помочь ему выбраться отсюда. Только вот Луи не мог сказать, насколько сильная в этом особняке охрана.

Довольно оглядев подтянутый животик мальчика, выглядывающий из разреза порванной футболки, Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока его приказ исполнится. Как только шатен на еле гнущихся ногах повернулся лицом к стене, гангстер дернул кандалы. От болезненного шипения, вырвавшегося из ротика мальчишки, кудрявый довольно облизнулся. Вставив ключ в замок на наручниках, Стайлс с клацающим звуком освободил запястья пленника от оков. Тот сразу прижал их к груди, потирая покраснения, и Гарри тем временем поднёс ключ к ошейнику.

Но стоило замку на шее щелкнуть, как Луи дернулся, чтобы сбежать. Слабые ручки толкнули Стайлса в грудь, а сам мальчик только было начал бежать в сторону выхода, как крепкой хваткой был пойман этим маньяком. Но нет, он не мог так быстро сдаться, так что Луи начал махать руками во все стороны, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, чтобы освободиться.

— Пустите меня!

— Перестань… брыкаться, — Стайлс поднял руку и обернул её вокруг шеи мальчика, придавив сгибом локтя горло, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Тело в его руках перестало биться, крики утихли, и мужчина раздраженно фыркнул. Он убрал руку с шеи пленника и одним ловким движением прижал его лицом к стене, удерживая на месте своим телом. Вцепившись в тёмные волосы, гангстер лишил мальчишку возможности двигать головой и приставил дуло пистолета к потному виску.

— А теперь слушай сюда, сученыш, — их тяжелые дыхания сливались в пугающую какофонию в темноте комнаты. Холодное дуло сильнее вжалось в висок, заставляя Луи простонать от боли, царапнув разгрызенными ногтями бетонную стену. — Будешь послушным мальчиком и сделаешь все, что я тебе скажу.

Слезы ручьем потекли из голубых глаз. Луи не хотел терпеть этого, не хотел мучаться. Ему было страшно лишь от мысли о том, что этот сумасшедший может сделать с ним.

— Просто… Просто убей меня… — прошептал ребенок сквозь боль, засевшую глубоко в сердце. В тот момент казалось, что смерть будет лучшим исходом, нежели вечное заточение в темнице.

Гангстер горько усмехается, убирая оружие с виска мальчишки.

— Но так ведь не интересно, — притворно расстроенным тоном отвечает он, окончательно пряча пистолет. Он хватает Томлинсона за локти и разворачивает к себе, вжимая пленника в холодную поверхность стены собственным телом. Руки тянутся к старой веревке на полу, у ног Луи, и быстрыми, с виду хаотичными движениями обматывают её вокруг хрупких запястий, несмотря на жалобные стоны.

— Никаких фокусов, — предупреждает мужчина, закрепляя на шее шатена ошейник с длинной цепью, прежде чем вывести его из темницы.

<><><>

План побега не удался. Не терять надежду было очень сложно, но Луи старался изо всех сил, просто надеясь, что у него будет еще шанс. Хотя бы один чертов шанс сбежать от этого психа…

— Куда мы идем? — растерянно спросил шатен, не поспевая за широкими шагами мужчины, одетого в строгий костюм.

— Увидишь.

Стайлс толкает его вперед, пока они не доходят до темной дубовой двери. Снова звон ключей, пара поворотов в замке, и они оказываются в светлом, просторном помещении: личном кабинете гангстера. Луи чуть не спотыкается на пороге, но мужчина хватает его за локоть прежде, чем мальчишка встречается лицом с новым паркетом. Закрыв дверь и заперев комнату снова, Гарри проходит к своему столу и садится в кожаное кресло. Дорогие перстни блестят под лучами солнца, пробивающимися через окно, когда мужчина стучит кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику. Его выжидающий взгляд скользит по мнущемуся на месте голубоглазому мальчику, пока терпение не иссякает.

— Подойди.

Парень совсем не мог понять, как будет правильно поступить в такой ситуации, но он решил повиноваться, чтобы не стало хуже, а части тела не болели еще больше. Он сделал пару шагов вперед, останавливаясь напротив мужчины с непонимающим лицом. Луи еще не знал, что тот заставит его делать, но уже мог себе это представить, что явно вызывало дикий страх.

Стайлс с нечитаемым выражением лица расставляет ноги шире на кресле, не отрывая холодного взгляда хитрых зелёных глаз с мальчика.

— На колени.

После всех жестов мужчины к подростку наконец пришло осознание происходящего. Неужели он заставит его заниматься такими грязными вещами?

— Н-нет, вы не можете! Я- Я не буду!

Стайлс насмешливо вскидывает бровь, позволяя губам растянуться в сухой ухмылке. Он подрывается с места, хватая цепь, прикрепленную к ошейнику Томлинсона, и дёргает на себя. Мальчишка со стоном врезается в крепкую грудь Гарри, который тут же сжимает пальцами его подбородок, заставляя младшего смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я могу все, Луи, — цедит гангстер сквозь зубы, лицо которого в жалких миллиметрах от лица пленника. Он убирает пальцы и усаживается обратно в кресло, потянув мальчика вниз за длинную цепь. — Делай, что говорят.

В тот момент стало очевидно, что сопротивление бесполезно, поэтому Луи пришлось повиноваться. Со слезами в глазах он опустился на колени, смотря прямо на мужчину и надеясь, что его вид заставит того передумать.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит мужчина, накручивая на кулак серебряную цепь, после чего тянет за неё в очередной раз: лицо Луи оказывается на одном уровне с пахом гангстера. Удивленное оханье мальчика не остаётся без внимания Гарри, который убирает челку с чужого лба и проводит большим пальцем по острым скулам. Он замечает секундную расслабленность мальчишки, после чего вплетает пальцы в шелковистые волосы и подносит молодое личико к своей ширинке.

— Нет, пожалуйста! — вновь вскрикнул Томлинсон, вырваться которому было просто невозможно, ведь кудрявый парень контролировал буквально каждое его движение. — Ч-что угодно, только не это…

Всхлипы ребенка были слышны на весь кабинет. Весь разум был пропитан страхом, заставлявшим плакать и умолять. В повседневности Луи никогда не опустился бы до такого, но сейчас у него просто не было выбора.

Стайлс смотрел на слезящиеся глаза, прекрасно понимая, что чувствует сейчас мальчик: страх, унижение, безвыходность. Жестокость жизни осознавалась каждым в разном возрасте, но Гарри был поражён, заметив то, что Луи до сих пор не встречался с подобными невзгодами. В конце концов, его родители были замешаны в куче дерьма.

— Как им удавалось держать тебя в дали от всего этого? — озвучил мужчина свои мысли, выпустив удивленный смешок. — Ты, кажется, не до конца понимаешь, что происходит, Луи.

Он наклоняется, оказываясь на уровне с мальчишкой, сжимая его волосы в кулаке сильнее.

— _Ты моя собственность_ , — твёрдо говорит мужчина, вызывая новый поток слез шатена.

Длинные пальцы шатена впились в ручки кресла, на котором сидел Гарри. Обзор был размыт из-за плача, но в тот момент Луи это совершенно не волновало — он был сломлен. Его родителей больше нет, а вся его жизнь и тело теперь принадлежат какому-то преступнику. Сердце разрывалось на мелкие кусочки все сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой.

— Я… Я даже не знаю ваше имя… — предложение периодически прерывалось попытками вдохнуть кислород, что было достаточно сложно с сильно затянутым ошейником. — З-за что?..

— За попытку побега, — коротко отвечает мужчина, расслабляясь в кресле и лениво покручивая цепь в руке. — Я буду наказывать тебя за любое сопротивление, — он подносит ладонь к губам мальчика, собирая с них капли слез костяшками пальцев, проходясь лазурным кольцом по свежим ранкам от покусываний. Он долго смотрит на кольцо, покрытое слезами, и в глаза Луи. «Чистые лазуриты, » — мысленно отмечает гангстер, снова вплетая пальцы в волосы мальчика и вжимая его лицо в свой пах.

— Целуй.

Настойчивость со стороны гангстера говорила о его статусе и могуществе, которые он мог применить в любой момент, если захотел бы. А захотел бы он, если бы Луи сделал что-то не так. Понимание этого заставило мальчика повиноваться, скрепя сердце и жмуря свои темно-синие глазки. Как только губы коснулись ткани штанов мужчины, сквозь которые можно было явно почувствовать член, слезы потекли по розовым щекам в тысячу раз сильнее, оставляя заметные дорожки. Это было против правил, против понимания Луи мира. Все его тело трясло, а в мыслях проносились ужасные фразы: _«Лучше бы я умер»_. Но этого уже нельзя было остановить никакими силами.

Напряженную тишину, разбавляемую редкими всхлипами мальчика, разрезал стук в дверь. Гарри почувствовал, как Луи облегченно вздохнул. _«Думаешь, из-за стука в дверь я отпущу тебя?»_

— Сэр, это срочно, — послышался голос Лиама, которому Стайлс тут же дал разрешение войти, прежде чем облизнуться при виде запаниковавшего мальчика и произнести одними губами «продолжай».

Луи было сложно описать свой уровень шока: он не понимал, как должен принимать участие в подобном при постороннем человеке. Что, если этому человеку не особо приятно такое зрелище? Почему этот богатый тип вообще заставляет его делать настолько извращенные вещи? Но больше мальчику ничего не оставалось. Жалобно пискнув, он продолжил работу губами, сильно сжимая ладони в кулаки.

Лиам взглянул на хрупкого мальчика, стоявшего на коленях и сквозь слезы водившего губами по твердеющему члену босса через тёмные брюки. Такое было раньше. Он привык. Поэтому тут же отворачивается от жалкого зрелища, устанавливая зрительный контакт со Стайлсом.

— Поставщики оружия из Перу требуют подпись официального заказчика, — кареглазый переходит сразу к делу, — то есть вас. Боюсь, вам придётся встретиться с торговыми партнёрами лично.

Гангстер цокает, после чего неохотно отталкивает Луи от своей ширинки.

— Тэд, попроси Виолетту показать нашему маленькому гостю его спальню и помочь принять душ. Чистая одежда уже в шкафу в его комнате, — на автомате сообщает кудрявый, застегивая пуговицы на пиджаке на пути к выходу из спальни. Там он резко останавливается, заставив Лиама обернуться в замешательстве. — Из комнаты не выпускать, еду принести сразу, руки развязать только при условии, что будет строгий надзор за каждым его действием.

И с этими словами он выходит вместе с Пейном, оставляя униженного и захлебывающегося слезами мальчика на попечение охранника.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Acid — Basic Instinct_

Через секунду парня уже схватили за связанные запястья и уверенным шагом повели в сторону какой-то комнаты, о которой говорил тот кудрявый тип. Пленника вёл мужчина лет сорока пяти, с короткой стрижкой, в черном строгом костюме, с непонятным наушником и рацией, как в фильмах о шпионах. За ними еще шагала не сильно молодая женщина, которую Луи удалось разглядеть всего на долю мгновения, но он точно увидел, что та была в чёрном платье с белым фартучком и с завязанными волосами, будто горничная.

— К-куда вы меня ведете?.. — тихо поинтересовался смущенный и приведенный в ужас подросток, быстро перебирающий ногами в попытках успеть за амбалом.

Усилив хватку, мужчина молча подводит мальчика к нужной комнате и пинком открывает дверь.

— Твоя новая спальня, — отвечает Тэд, отпуская мальчика, вытаскивает нож из-за пояса и спешно разрезает веревки, скреплявшие запястья Луи. — Я бы посоветовал тебе принять душ, пока не зайдет Виолетта.

Сделав последний надрез, мужчина позволяет веревкам упасть у своих ног, незаметно морщась при виде крови на них. Гарри был ему как сын, но, тем не менее, охранник не всегда одобрял его методы. Однако работа есть работа, поэтому Тэд убирает нож обратно и отходит от мальчишки к дверному проему, где принимает устойчивую позу, коротко кивнув пленнику в сторону ванной.

Отчего-то этот странный хмурый охранник придавал мальчику уверенности, что его жизнь не висит на волоске. Хоть он и выглядел несколько сухим и молчаливым, но весь его образ, взгляд, поза позволяли почувствовать себя в безопасности. И Луи это безоговорочно нравилось, потому что, насколько он понимал, жить в этом доме ему еще долго, а, значит, нужно заводить союзников, которые хоть как-то скрасят будни. Ну или помогут сбежать, что тоже было бы неплохо.

На секунду задумавшийся парень вдруг вспомнил о душе. Оглядев комнату, Луи сразу отметил для себя пару деталей: место шоколадного цвета на стене над большой кроватью с темным постельным бельем, окрашенной темно-бежевой, даже карамельной краской, пустовало, хотя туда явно можно было бы добавить хоть немного декора в виде картины или полочек; в крохотных тумбочках по обе стороны от кровати не многое можно было поместить, но смотрелись они крайне органично; в спальне было окно с полупрозрачными занавесками, но у того были сняты ручки (очевидно, из-за чего). Также, в помещении был шкаф. По сравнению с тем, что раньше был у шатена, он был огромен и мог вместить, казалось, кучу вещей. К нему-то Лу и направился, чтобы выудить для себя что-то, во что мог бы переодеться. На самом деле, он не был уверен, позволено ли было брать что-либо здесь, но насколько он понял по приказу главного в этом доме, это и не было запрещено. Порыскав немного, мальчик нашел пару оранжеватых треников и белую футболку. И он ведь даже не подозревал, что это были не какие-то простые домашние вещи, а дорогая брендовая одежда.

В спальне была единственная дверь, не ведущая в коридор, и как раз-таки на нее тогда кивнул рослый мужчина, наблюдавший за его действиями. Луи направился туда, прихватив сменную одежду. Желание запереть дверь было огромным после того, что заставил его делать тот тип. Но, к большому сожалению, щеколды не оказалось. Видимо, это тоже было как-то продумано… В тот момент голубоглазого охватила небольшая паника: он не знал, на что способны все эти люди, и не должен был им доверять. Даже представление того, что может случиться, ужасало его, но все же надо было слушаться: тот мужчина на входе в его комнату возможно и не выглядел таким уж злым, но кулаки у него явно были сильные.

Когда на парне не осталось больше одежды, ему стало не по себе. Он впервые в этом доме, ему уже грозили расправой за то, чего он не делал, а его родители…

Медленно переступив порог душа и включив теплую воду, Луи погрузился в мысли. К горлу подступил неприятный ком — осознание того, что его жизнь уже не будет прежней никогда. Он не сможет больше ходить в свою школу, видеться со своими друзьями… А его родителей больше нет. Их нет.

Незаметно для себя Томлинсон пустил несколько жгучих слезинок, смотря буквально в никуда. Струи воды омывали его тело, скатываясь по нему так же, как слезы по щекам. Мальчик чувствовал, будто находился в некой прострации, выбраться из которой было очень тяжело, но он даже не пытался. Перед покрасневшими глазами проносились воспоминания прошлой ночи. Ладони подростка быстро сжались в кулаки, когда в голове всплыл образ жесткого кудрявого мужчины, довольно ухмыляющегося после того, как выстрелил прямо в лоб его отца и матери. На внутренних частях ладоней уже начала проблескивать кровь — ногти буквально прокололи кожу, оставляя болящие следы-полумесяцы. Никогда еще в сердце мальчика не было такой огромной дыры, затмевавшей разум. И, кажется, она останется в нем на всю жизнь.

Из-за мыслей, бушевавших в голове, из душа парень выбрался лишь через двадцать минут, поздновато вспомнив о том, что нужно сполоснуться. В спальне Луи очутился с заплаканным видом и покрасневшими глазками, которые он так старался скрыть от постороннего взора. За то время, что он отсутствовал, ничего не изменилось: охранник все так же стоял у двери, обстановка в комнате осталась прежней. И мальчик не нашел ничего лучше, чем просто сесть на высокую кровать, свесив ноги. Его взгляд пал на мужчину, стоявшему в строгой позе, будто в любой момент готовому навалять любому.

— Эм… — Томлинсону захотелось разрядить атмосферу, казавшуюся слишком уж напряженной. — Меня зовут Луи. А вас?

Но ответа не последовало, а амбал даже не сдвинулся с места. Его профессиональная подготовка объясняла такую реакцию, но Томлинсон решил попытать удачу ещё раз.

— Вы не подскажете, как зовут того кудрявого мужчину? Я не знаю его имени…

Но брюнет по-прежнему стоял в своей стойке, почти не моргая. «Видимо, это все бесполезно…» — пронеслась мысль в голове подростка, и он решил бросить свои попытки разговорить охрану.

Дверь неожиданно распахнулась и в комнату впорхнула та самая женщина, которая следовала вдоль коридора за Луи и охранником. Грациозно распрямив плечи, гостья простучала на низких каблуках к кровати мальчика, неся в руке отглаженный чёрный вечерний костюм на вешалке. Разложив комплект на заправленной постели, леди выпрямилась и поправила волосы, выбившиеся из слишком туго затянутого пучка на голове. Откашлявшись, она наконец повернулась лицом к шатену, сконфуженно теребившему свои пальцы, не отрывая любопытного взгляда от незнакомки.

— Виолетта, — коротко представилась женщина, сложив руки перед собой. — Мистер Стайлс настоял на том, чтобы к его приходу вы были в этом, — продолжила она, намекая на костюм, — и просил убедиться, что вы тщательно промылись.

Последние слова женщины заставили мальчика приподнять брови в удивлении. Но больше, конечно, его привлекло имя мужчины. Скорее всего, это и был тот самый зеленоглазый тип, раз прислуга назвала его так официально.

— Но я ведь уже переоделся… — немного смутился парниша, оглядывая себя. Зачем ему нужно было менять одежду?

Женщина с пониманием кивнула, снова устанавливая зрительный контакт с пленником. Создавалось впечатление, будто Виолетта смотрела сквозь мальчишку, будто в видимую лишь ей таблицу с командами. Машина в человеческом облике.

— Особый приказ босса, мистер Томлинсон.

Она взглянула на охранника, занимавшего весь дверной проем, и на минуту показалось, будто ее плечи дрогнули. Однако строгий пустой взгляд снова вернулся на лицо прислуги, после чего она бросила тихое «поторопитесь» и размеренными, четкими шагами покинула комнату.

От собственного имени, слетевшего в губ женщины, кожа Луи покрылась мурашками, а сам он легонечко вздрогнул. Довольно жутко было слышать его от постороннего человека. Но все, что оставалось Томлинсону — смирение и повиновение.

Медленно встав с кровати и бросив последний взгляд на крепкого мужчину у двери, подросток двинулся в ванную комнату, держа в своих руках принесенные ему вещи. Казалось бы, простой костюм. Но зачем, если они находятся в доме? Чем этому мистеру Стайлсу он так надобен? Лишь став раскладывать вещи по отдельности, Луи понял, к чему был этот маскарад…

Его взгляд привлек какой-то непонятный кусок ткани, лежавший промеж хорошо выглаженной белой рубашки и черных штанов. Сначала он подумал, что это бабочка или какой-то новомодный галстук. Но как только вещь оказалась в его руках, он быстро отбросил ее, а глаза распахнулись в удивлении.

_Стринги?.._

И тут в голове всплыли слова той дамы о том, чтобы он тщательно помылся. Картина стала складываться так быстро, что сердце ускорило свой ритм, а мальчик полностью погрузился в мысли о том, что его ожидает. Неужели тот мужчина действительно поступит с ним так жестоко? Неужели его ожидает подобное…унижение? Но выбора не было: Томлинсону в любом случае пришлось надеть это вызывающее темное белье, оставаясь лишь с надеждой, что Стайлс не зайдет так далеко.

Из ванной парень вышел, сжимая штанины в кулаках так крепко, будто кто-то вот-вот их отнимет. Идти было чертовски сложно, потому что эти дурацкие стринги так и врезались не туда, куда надо, затрудняя движение. Было некомфортно, даже неприятно, но Луи пытался не подавать виду, усаживаясь на кровать — он не хотел, чтобы охранник понял, в чем дело. Хотя его это, кажется, мало беспокоило.

<><><>

Лиам срывается на бег, пытаясь поспеть за разъяренным мужчиной, что почти выламывает ворота в семейный особняк ногой в когда-то начищенной до блеска туфле, сейчас покрытой грязью и слякотью. Яркий янтарный свет из окон нескромного здания освещал темную улицу, и единственным звуком в безмятежной тишине стал стук опрокинутого шезлонга, который Стайлс напоследок пнул, прорычав очередное проклятие. Казалось, задержись кудрявый на улице чуть дольше, он бы перевернул вверх ногами весь газон у особняка. Но его зависимость от живительного бокала виски после тяжелой сделки часто брала верх над зверским желанием устроить хаос, поэтому мужчина запустил трясущиеся от гнева пальцы себе в волосы, убирая мокрые от пота пряди со лба и нетерпеливо врываясь в дом.

Следовавший за гангстером по пятам ассистент выдавал свое напряжение лишь непривычно сгорбленными плечами. Гарри никогда не славился самоконтролем, когда дело доходило до работы. Поставка оружия обычно не проходила проблематично, однако попадались особо капризные клиенты. Стайлс не любил лишние вопросы и принимал недоверие со стороны покупателей за неуважение к себе. Именно в таких случаях присутствие Лиама было необходимым: его способность разгладить конфликт правильно подобранными словами, ровным, успокаивающим тоном и приветливым теплым взглядом не могла сравниться ни с чем.

Но она не была способна усмирить пыл гангстера.

Гарри проделывал путь по лестнице на второй этаж, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы синего пиджака и небрежно откидывая его на перила, с которых тот не спал лишь чудом.

— Где он?! — его голос звучит ниже, ярость кипит в его крови, распространяясь по всему телу быстрым течением жидкого пламени в венах. Его злость сжигает, словно лесной пожар — слепо и беспощадно. И она вот-вот готова вылиться на невинного мальчишку, местонахождение которого требовал гангстер, преодолев ступени до нужного уровня дома и диким взглядом, застланным алой пеленой гнева, выискивая прислугу.

Виолетта, оказавшаяся на пути Стайлса в тот момент лишь по «счастливой» случайности, слегка подпрыгнула от грозного тона хозяина.

— Луи в своей комнате, сэр, ждет вас, — немного дрожащим голосом ответила темноволосая, слегка поклонившись и уступив дорогу разъяренному мужчине. Ох, видимо, мальчику, что прибыл в дом лишь этой ночью, не поздоровится.

Дальше мужчина не слушает, проходя мимо служанки к заветной комнате. Он кивает Тэду, стоявшему у входа, и после его ухода без стука открывает резную белую дверь, вцепившись в дорогую золотую ручку до побеления костяшек. Злость все еще жгла горло, вызывала покалывание в пальцах, сдавливая шею колючей удавкой, пока гангстер нетерпеливо преодолевал порог комнаты.

Луи сидел на кровати смирно, замороженный страхом; тонкие крохотные пальчики нервно теребят край покрывала, а наивный взгляд не перестает скользить по мужской фигуре. Этот неприкрытый ужас вызывал у Гарри желание сотворить грязные, дикие вещи с этим мальчишкой — заставить его кричать от боли, молить взглядом, молить трогательными детскими губами. Подчиняться.

Под недоуменный взгляд шатена, Стайлс закрывает дверь на ключ, окончательно перекрывая единственный безопасный путь к выходу. Он пролетает мимо напуганного пленника, оставляя за собой шлейф ароматов табака и дорогого одеколона, в другой конец комнаты. Комод, старый и величественный в своей средневековой красоте, хранил в одном из ящиков то, что было нужно мужчине. Подцепив со дна ящика стеклянную, холодную на ощупь полуовальную вещицу, гангстер развернулся, наконец возвращая голодный, яростный взгляд на съежившегося мальчика.

Взгляд зеленых глаз отдался на коже Луи душещипательным холодком, не сравнимым ни с чем. Он выражал похоть и власть, явно присутствовавшие внутри убийцы, что сейчас выглядел так, будто готов наброситься на мальчика. Внутри все замерло: он не мог пошевелиться или сказать хоть слово, его охватил леденящий ужас. В голове было слишком много мыслей о том, что может произойти сейчас, но ни одна из них не была положительной. С каждым движением Стайлса сердце пропускало удар, и последнее, о чем подумал Луи — его родители, вероятно, чувствовали ту же безысходность, перед тем, как пали трупами на грязный пол чердака.


	4. Chapter 4

Тишина. Секундная стрелка настенных часов отстукивала ритм сердцебиения. Гнев пульсировал в висках, на лбу выделялись вены от напряжения, и создавалось ощущение, будто в комнате становилось жарче с каждым мгновением.

_Fleurie — Soldier_

Стайлс медленно крутит в руках полукруглый холодный предмет с вытянутой короткой рукояткой, на кончике которой красовался драгоценный камень. Луи сидел опустив голову, его плечи подрагивали, но изо рта не выходило ни звука. Хрупкий. Беззащитный. Разбитый. Гангстеру льстила покорность, с которой мальчишка сложил ручки на коленях, ожидая своей участи; она же вынуждала внутреннего зверя завыть в неудовлетворении. Хотелось подчинить себе крохотное тело, сжимать округлые бедра до синяков, кусать непорочные губы до крови. Владеть его душой.

— Встань, — он озвучивает приказ тихим, но твердым голосом, мастерски скрывая слепую ярость очевидной угрозой.

Громкий глас разъяренного мужчины заставил и без того запуганного мальчишку вскочить с кровати, вжав кулачки в бедра. От ребенка исходило лишь тихое дыхание, но больше он не издавал ни звука, а глаза его были зажмурены от паники, окутавшей все тело. Ноги то и дело подкашивались у этого маленького солдатика, колени так и дрожали. Ниточка стрингов неприятно надавливала на колечко мышц, заставляя кусать губки. А от строгого изучающего взгляда изумрудных глаз кожа шатена покрывалась мурашками.

Мужчина вальяжной походкой приближается к кровати и садится на её конец — то самое место со смятым тёмным покрывалом, на котором секунды назад дрожал от ужаса мальчик с глазами-лазуритами.

Склонив голову, кудрявый оглядывает поникшую фигуру пленника, стоявшего сейчас перед ним в прелестном чёрном костюме. Пушистые ресницы отбрасывали тени на выделяющиеся скулы, губы пересохли и выглядели бледнее обычного, а глаз гангстер разглядеть не мог. Луи так и не поднял взгляд.

Отставив сжимаемую в руке игрушку рядом с собой на покрывало, Гарри протянул руку и поддел край брюк мальчишки, чтобы в следующую минуту резко потянуть на себя. Миниатюрное тело врезалось в грудь гангстера, из губ пленника слетел жалобный всхлип, но мужчина не отпускал, пока мальчик, зажмурившись, не оседлал его колени. Тихий вздох, прозвучавший прямо над ухом Стайлса, только подкармливал животное внутри, увеличивая твёрдую выпуклость, натянувшую ткань дорогих брюк. Свободная рука старшего поползла с простыни, на которую упиралась, вверх к колену мальчика, по его бедру, сжимая и ослабляя хватку, поглаживая почти нежно. Почти.

В голове младшего сразу всплыл образ Стайлса, запихивающего свои ладони в те места, которые даже неприлично называть. И он знал, что это произойдет уже скоро, но сделать не мог абсолютно ничего, потому что это не было в его неокрепших силах. Луи был напуган, растерян и просто хотел выбраться из лап этого монстра, чья выпуклость в штанах была очевидна даже ему.

Кудрявый прекрасно понимал чувства мальчика: его жуткое омерзение от происходящего, боль и липкий страх. Но чувства чужих не имели значения для Гарри. Не в этой жизни, не в этом мире. Люди вокруг были полны грязи, злобы, лжи и угрозы. Забота приносила боль, а боль разъедала похуже рака: медленно, мучительно… смертельно. Сострадание приводило к душевному страданию, а люди уходили, оставляли, исчезая, будто растворяясь в воздухе, как сладкий сон.

Проведя носом по вытянутой шее, гангстер вдыхает запах невинности, утыкаясь в ямочку под ухом мальчика. Он чувствует пальцы, сжимающие плечи его пиджака, и знает — ощущает — напряжение Луи по сжатым вокруг его ног бёдрам. Оторвавшись от тонкой шеи, Гарри поднимает помутневшие от возбуждения зеленые глаза на шатена и медленно расстегивает пуговицу на его брюках, с блаженством наблюдая за зажмуренными глазками и сжатыми в тонкую полоску губами. «Упрямый».

Находясь так близко к Стайлсу в тот момент, Луи мог ощущать его дыхание на себе, мог видеть каждый миллиметр его лица так хорошо и отчетливо… Но он не хотел. В голове созревали планы побегов, но ни один из них не казался удачным. Его взгляд не мог даже зацепиться хоть за что-то, чем можно было бы оглушить мужчину.  
Может, он хотя бы сможет разжалобить этого психа?

— Пожалуйста, не надо… Пожалуйста… — слетел лепет с тонких губ, покрытых увечьями от постоянного покусывания.

Слабые ладошки были сжаты на ткани пиджака до побеления костяшек, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя маньяка, но тот был слишком крепок и силен. Из ротика малыша вырвался жалобный стон, оборачивающийся всхлипываниями.

Гарри слышит. Он слушает каждую тихую просьбу, прошептанную дрожащим голосом, полным надежды и мольбы, но намерения гангстера далеки от исполнения желаний мальчика на его коленях. Поэтому, сквозь отчаянные всхлипы и скапливающиеся в голубых глазах слезы обиды, мужчина припускает брюки Луи до середины бедра. Золотистая кожа упругих на вид ягодиц выглядит просто восхитительно с черной полоской кружевной ткани между половинками, тянущейся вверх до поясницы, опоясывая тело мальчика темными узорами. Пленник опускает голову на плечо Стайлса со смущенным стоном, сжимая пальцы вокруг сильных рук. Его отчаяние выдается в неразборчивом шепоте, посылающем по коже старшего приятную дрожь, отдающуюся в выпирающем возбуждении.

— Не ожидал, что ты наденешь всё, — хрипло удивляется гангстер, невесомо скользя пальцами вдоль ткани стрингов, выгодно подчеркивающей загорелую задницу мальчика. Тот молчит, продолжая тяжело дышать в шею Стайлса — другого кудрявый и не ожидал. Он чувствует, как напряжение постепенно покидает тело Томлинсона, как хватка его пальцев на бицепсах ослабевает, и мужчина пользуется моментом, чтобы оттянуть полоску кружева с расселины голубоглазого мальчика, проникая кончиком указательного пальца в сжатое девственное отверстие.

Выдержать больше не было сил, потому что этот мужчина и так уже переходил все рамки дозволенного. Луи в момент преградил путь его пальцам своей ладонью, пытаясь отдернуть от себя его мускулистую руку, пытаясь выбраться из его плена, лишь бы не ощущать весь этот стыд, выжигающий кожу, лишь бы все это наконец прекратилось.

— Перестаньте!.. — вскрикнул мальчик, разражаясь рыданиями. Никто не заслуживал такой участи, а Томлинсон уж явно был не самым худшим человеком на земле.

Но Стайлс не медля вцепляется свободной рукой в шею мальчишки, мгновенно перекрывая ему доступ к кислороду, сжимая тонкие пальцы на нежной коже. Многочисленные кольца гангстера болезненно давят, оставляют за собой яркие следы, на месте которых позже появятся синяки. Глаза мужчины темнеют на несколько тонов, ярость возвращается, ударяя в голову жгучим потоком. Он больше не отдает себе отчета в своих действиях.

Секунда, и Луи оказывается прижатым лицом к матрасу, с припущенными до лодыжек штанами и тяжелым мужским телом, придавливающим его к кровати своим весом. Стайлс не медля заламывает руки мальчика за спину, удерживая запястья на месте жесткой хваткой. Он наклоняется вниз к лицу шатена, который снова жмурит слезящиеся глазки, хныча от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Посмотри на себя, — шепчет гангстер, дергая сцепленные запястья мальчика, вырывая из его горла громкий вскрик. — Где твоя дерзость, Луи? Секунды, и ты лежишь подо мной: открытый, такой уязвимый, — продолжает старший, нарочно задевая губами ухо пленника, обжигая чувствительную кожу пламенным дыханием, — тебе никто не поможет.

Рыдания мальчишки переходят в редкие жалобные всхлипы, и Гарри отстраняется, выпрямляясь на кровати за его спиной. Он отпускает руки младшего, которыми тот тут же хватается за простыни, отчаянно сминая их в сжатых кулаках. Мальчик больше не сопротивляется, только покорно лежит на животе, не дергаясь. В комнате снова наступает тишина. Стайлс разминает шею со звонким хрустом и обхватывает бедра Луи чуть выше колен, начиная умеренно массировать разгоряченную кожу. Но поглаживания длятся недолго: мужчина проводит вверх по внутренней стороне бедер пленника к его ягодицам, а в следующее мгновение по комнате разносится звук удара.

Вслед за ним вылетает звонкий крик, оборвавшийся на конце хрипло и вязко. Он проносится невыносимой резью по горлу младшего, что сейчас еле справляется с огромным потоком слез, чье сердце так больно сжимается.

В тот самый момент Луи понял все могущество убийцы, потому что, кажется, тот действительно мог сделать с ним абсолютно все, что захочет. И сейчас он доказывал это, оставляя следы своих огромных ладоней на порозовевших ягодицах Томлинсона, заставляя того лежать смирно и подчиняться. Его руки казались омерзительными, а ситуация вызывала колючий ком в горле. Отсюда не сбежать.  
  
Округлые половинки под ладонями мужчины приобретают приятный розовый оттенок, следы рук отпечатываются на нежной коже, вызывая у Стайлса тихий рык. Луи плачет, темное покрывало под ним намокает от очередного потока слез; тело мелко подрагивает, но никаких лишних действий мальчик не предпринимает, смиряясь со своим положением снова. Поэтому гангстер приступает к основному.  
  
Взяв отложенную ранее анальную пробку, мужчина подносит ее к губам мальчишки. Он замечает, как покрасневшие от слез голубые глазки широко распахиваются при виде предмета, как крохотные пальцы мнут простыни до побеления костяшек и выступающих на тыльной стороне ладоней синих вен. Гарри лишь хмыкает: страх и слезы не помогут, парню пора бы понять. Ладонь безжалостно сжимается на ягодице мальчика, заставляя его дернуться, зашипев от боли. Кудрявый не собирался быть ласковым, в его планах было совсем другое – единственным выходом для пленника было подчинение.  
  
Опустив на задницу еще один смачный шлепок, мужчина цепляет пальцем ткань стрингов между половинками и резко тянет вверх – кружева впиваются в чувствительное колечко мышц, сжимаются на члене мальчика, вызывая трение и легкое возбуждение. Шатен сломленно скулит, вскидывая бедра в воздух, тщетно стараясь унять неприятное давление на промежность, зуд в расселине, но Стайлс удерживает юное тело крепко, не позволяя подняться с матраса.  
  
— Будь послушным мальчиком и смочи её, — гангстер шепчет в затылок часто дышащего мальчика, обводя головкой анальной пробки его опухшие от рыданий розовые губы, властно поглаживая места ударов на мягких ягодицах.  
  
Такое парень видел только в порно, смотреть которое, честно говоря, было довольно стыдно даже в отсутствие родителей. И именно благодаря просмотру подобного рода видео Луи отчетливо понимал, что нужно обсосать игрушку – иначе будет непреодолимо больно.  
  
Лишь этот факт заставил бедного мальчика приоткрыть ротик, чтобы смочить пробку. Тем временем пара глаз-изумрудов была устремлена на него сверху, изображая удовольствие от происходящего. В животе вдруг резко скрутился узел, заставляя Луи поморщиться, когда во рту наконец оказалась часть, что будет задействована в процессе неизбежного изнасилования. еле помещалась в неопытном ротике, скользила своими стеночками по втянувшимся щекам, неприятно билась о зубы...  
  
А эти стринги... Их ткань слишком больно впивалась в кожу самых интимных мест, не давала спокойно дышать, но Стайлсу, кажется, приносило удовольствие наблюдать за этим, чего не скажешь о Томлинсоне. Стыд за возбуждение, образовавшееся в результате манипуляций с эрогенными зонами, окутывал все его тело и разум, заполоняя каждую клеточку тела. У младшего было такое ощущение, что сейчас его перетянет настолько сильно, что он кончит прямо на простыни, останется опозоренным и таким бессильным.  
  
Гангстер не спешил отпускать ткань стрингов, с упоением ловя глазами каждое движение губ мальчика: как они сжимались вокруг кончика пробки, как растягивались вокруг более широкого основания – в эти моменты Луи жмурился, сводя брови к переносице, и его щеки втягивались сильнее, выделяя острые скулы.  
  
— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — хвалил Стайлс, вытаскивая игрушку из мокрого плена, оставляя мальчика откашливаться и ниточку слюны тянуться от его губ к пробке. — А теперь вдохни поглубже.  
  
Мужчина выпускает полоску ткани, позволяя ей со шлепком удариться об кожу поясницы голубоглазого мальчишки, после чего отодвигает кружева в сторону, оттягивая вместе с ними ягодицу. Горячий вход пульсирует от недавнего трения, и Гарри прикасается смоченным концом игрушки к раздражённой коже. Луи под ним подбрасывает на постели, наверняка от контраста холодной мокрой гладкости с жгучими покраснениями вокруг ануса. В следующую секунду гангстер проталкивает пробку в мальчика, завороженно следя за тем, как под её напором дырочка раскрывается и плотно смыкается на более узком конце, теперь будучи полностью прикрытой большим драгоценным камнем.  
  
Ощущения были адовыми: неразработанная дырочка горела от проникновения, а возбужденный член с усилием терся о ткань трусиков. Луи не мог сконцентрироваться, его мысли сами собой бродили в пространстве, не в силах собраться воедино. С покусанных губ то и дело слетали крики, пропитанные страданиями и болью. Это было так жутко неправильно, просто отвратительно!.. Но Томлинсон был так жалок и уязвим, не мог даже ладонью, крепко вжавшейся в простыни, двинуть.  
  
— П-пожалуйста! — сорвался новый вскрик с уст малыша. В нем можно было услышать, как ужасно чувствовал себя шатен.  
  
Стайлс молча отпускает половинку вместе с полоской кружевной ткани и поднимается с мальчика. Под его тяжелое дыхание мужчина подходит к большому зеркалу у шкафа, у которого поправляет воротник рубашки, расстегивая несколько верхних пуговиц, и проводит рукой по слегка растрепавшимся волосам.  
  
— Жду тебя в столовой, — бросает гангстер, прежде чем покинуть комнату, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Его уход не стал для Луи неким облегчением, ведь игрушка, давящая изнутри, не давала покоя. Он не мог двинуться без тихого оха, каждое движение отдавалось глубоко в дырочке.  
  
Позор медленно просачивался в каждую клеточку организма, заполняя до краев. С этим ужасным чувством подросток еле садится на кровати, принимаясь медленно натягивать на себя темные брюки. Каждую секунду с его губ слетали томные вздохи, а глаза слезились так, что сложно было увидеть что-либо. Аккуратно встав, короткими шагами он пошел на выход, желая быстрее найти эту чертову столовую, но в коридоре встречает того самого амбала, что легким движением хватает его за локоть и тащит за собой так быстро, что Лу буквально начинает плакать от неприятных ощущений внутри.

_Jessie Reyez — La Memoria  
_

Огромная столовая освещена яркими огоньками люстры, свисающей с потолка словно застывший золотистый водопад, украшенный сотнями маленьких свечей, поблескивающих своими жемчужными подсвечниками. Стол посередине комнаты был рассчитан на целое поколение, еды на нем хватило бы, чтобы прокормить небольшую деревню. Однако за столом сидели лишь двое, не притрагиваясь ни к чему, кроме чашек чая перед ними.  
  
Гарри отвлёкся от разговора с Глен, как только услышал робкие шаги у входа в столовую: Луи топтался на месте, с любопытством оглядывая комнату исподлобья. Хватило лишь одного случайного зрительного контакта, чтобы гангстер ухмыльнулся, кивая пленнику на место рядом с собой. Мальчик выглядел прекрасно, будучи таким разрушенным, но в то же время собранным, смелой походкой подходя к столу и принимая своё место рядом с мужчиной. Минуты назад он извивался и хныкал под Гарри, просил – нет, молил – прекратить касаться его, отпустить, остановиться. Уголки губ дергаются вверх от этих мыслей, и как только мальчишка оказывается рядом, Стайлс кладёт руку на его колено, наклоняясь к уху.  
  
— Ты так прекрасен в своём бессилии, — он шепчет еле слышно, тут же отстраняясь, обращаясь к даме африканского происхождения, все это время с интересом наблюдавшей за мальчиком с противоположного конца стола. — Глен, дорогая, позволь представить тебе Луи.  
  
Взгляд голубых глаз пал на женщину лет сорока в стильной просторной рубашке цвета слоновой кости, с большими золотыми серьгами. В ее руке можно было разглядеть сигару, которую она держала так вальяжно и свободно, будто делала это каждый день на протяжении, как минимум, половины своей жизни. Но Лу не особо хотелось рассматривать ее, потому что он не понимал, что она за человек, чего можно от нее ожидать, да и что вообще происходит было не особо ясно. Поэтому подросток просто отвел свой взгляд, поджав губы и стараясь держать себя в руках. Ссутулившийся мальчик выглядел крайне некомфортно, ведь пробка неприятно елозила внутри...  
  
— Милый мальчик, — отвечает женщина, обращаясь больше к Стайлсу с этим комплиментом, и склоняет голову, разглядывая Луи словно экспонат в музее. Она подносит сигару к пухлым губам, делая особенно глубокую затяжку, не отводя пристального взгляда шоколадных глаз от мальчика. Гарри замечает, как от дыма, вырвавшегося из её рта спустя несколько долгих секунд, Томлинсон прищуривается и задерживает дыхание.  
  
«Интересно.»  
  
Мужчина поднимает руку с колена шатена вверх по его бедру, не оборачиваясь, чтобы проследить за его реакцией. Он все чувствует: мальчишка сидит совсем близко, так, что гангстер может услышать, как сбивается его дыхание и из горла вылетает всхлип, когда пальцы кудрявого сжимаются на его паху.  
  
Глен стряхивает пепел с сигары в пепельницу рядом со своей чашкой, после чего возвращает взгляд на Стайлса, абсолютно не замечая происходящего под столом.  
  
В тот момент, когда женщина выдохнула большой клубок дыма, в голове всплыла какая-то картинка, словно воспоминание, но ладонь Гарри перебила все мысли. Дыхание мальчика в секунду перехватило, а щеки покрылись пунцовым румянцем – то, что вытворял Стайлс, заставило Луи тихо ахнуть и выгнуться, лишь бы перестать ощущать это все. Но кто бы мог подумать, что это движение лишь сделает хуже – гладкая пробка нежно прокатилась прямо по самой будоражащей точке в мужском теле – простате, – вырывая у Томлинсона сдержанный высокий стон.  
  
Возбуждение, удовольствие... От такого отвратительного вмешательства в его личное пространство, что переходило абсолютно все границы. Голубоглазый чувствовал невероятное отвращение к своим инстинктам, но омерзение от действий кудрявого мужчины занимало не меньшее место в его сердце.  
  
Но он никак не ожидал того, что женщина сказала в следующий момент.  
  
Женщина потушила сигару, задержав взгляд на потухающем фитиле, и улыбнулась гангстеру яркой, уверенной улыбкой.  
  
— Съёмки в среду, — сказала она тягучим, глубоким, авторитетным голосом, поднимаясь с места. — Возьми его с собой, — добавила Глен, накидывая на плечи меховой палантин и подмигивая Стайлсу, который тут же поднялся, чтобы проводить женщину, оставляя Луи под опекой Тэда.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Neighbourhood — Afraid_

За окном огромного особняка, располагающегося где-то на отшибе или даже за пределами города, ярко мерцали звезды, освещая путь всем заблудшим. Холодный осенний ветер тревожно завывал где-то под карнизами крыш, навевая сумрачную неприятную атмосферу.

На большой, слегка жесткой кровати лежал подросток, каждое движение которого вызывало в его теле бурю ощущений, как приятных, так и не очень. Честно говоря, Луи уже особо не помнит, как добрался сюда после события, которое сложно было назвать ужином. Осязание реальности в тот момент оставалось на втором плане, когда пробка создавала такой незабываемый букет чувств, раздирающий моральные принципы и устои на корню. Даже сейчас она продолжала находиться там, глубоко внутри, скользить по гладким стеночкам ануса и рассылать по телу волну острых ощущений. Сейчас тактильная связь Луи с окружающей средой была заметно обострена: он до сих пор мог чувствовать жар ладоней кудрявого мужчины, не стеснявшегося действовать даже на виду у всех (видимо, в его руках действительно была сосредоточена власть немалых масштабов). Пах ныл, требовал внимания, но также был невероятно напряжен, отчего по телу разливалась боль, заставляющая мальчика издавать жалобные стоны и жмурить покрасневшие от недостатка сна глаза.

В комнате помимо Томлинсона никого больше не было, что, к сожалению, все же не означало то, что за ним никто не следил. Однако в таком состоянии было сложно задумываться об этом, поэтому уже через пару тревожных минут брюки вместе со стрингами, постоянно напоминавшими о своем присутствии неприятным трением, оказались где-то на полу, буквально улетели в неизведанном направлении. Руки же мальчика, аккуратно перевернувшегося на живот, опустились к дырочке, буквально сводящей с ума, постоянно сжимаясь и сокращаясь вокруг объемной игрушки. Луи понимал, что за такое ему может достаться, но то, насколько грязным он себя чувствовал, не могло сравниться со страхом, превосходило его во много раз.

Зацепившись подушечками пальцев за кончик со светлым драгоценным камнем, подросток издал нетерпеливый ох; пробка качнулась, и чувствительность ануса не позволила шатену стерпеть дольше. Ему стоило немалых усилий избавиться от игрушки: она задевала все уязвимые точки его тела, заставляла кожу покрыться роем мурашек, а Луи – стонать от слишком ярких ощущений. И в тот момент, когда он освободился от мучительного давления внутри, на него нахлынули новые эмоции.

В голове мальчика не укладывалось, как его тело вообще могло реагировать подобным образом на действия маньяка, убийцы, гребанного психа. Ему было так противно осознавать, что инстинкты брали верх над человечностью. Он искренне ненавидел себя за то, что его член по-прежнему болезненно ныл, оставаясь твердым как камень, набухая от недостатка внимания. По щекам потекли слезы отчаяния, очередной поток, который Луи не был в силах остановить: жизнь больше не станет прежней, а отвратительные вещи, происходившие в этом доме, видимо, никогда не закончатся. Что-то подсказывало, что это было лишь начало.

Превознемогая обиды, ненависть к людям и себе, мальчишка все же провел пальцами по своему члену, обхватывая его у основания, чтобы через секунду начать нетерпеливо водить по нему рукой. Тошнота сидела в самом горле, вызванная абсурдностью ситуации, неправильностью и чувством унижения. По комнате разносились несдержанные стоны, срывающиеся на вскрики наслаждения, заполняющие собой пространство, воздух... И каким бы обычным занятием мастурбация не казалась всего несколько дней назад, сейчас она вызывала дикую неприязнь, напрямую связанную с убийцей родителей Луи. Его похитителем, его ночным кошмаром.

Он заснул давно за полночь со слезами на глазах, отвращением к себе, прилипшем к коже, засыхающем на ней так же, как его горячая сперма. Этот вечер и ужасная ночь останутся выжженными в памяти Луи.

<><><>

— С чего Глен покупать десять лишних костюмов?

Утром Лиам сидел в кабинете босса, рассматривая список перед собой, который ему предоставил Стайлс первым делом по его приходу. Он поднял взгляд на мужчину, который сидел откинувшись назад в своем кресле, скрестив руки на груди; брови были нахмурены, губы поджаты в недовольстве, и Пейн никак не мог разгадать его намерения, так как зеленые глаза были устремлены не на него. Фотоаппарат на столе, словивший внимание Гарри, был новым приобретением в его коллекции, моделью последнего поколения: легальный бизнес требовал продвинутости и постоянного пополнения оборудования, чем мужчина не ленился заниматься каждый месяц. Эту прелесть Стайлс должен был опробовать уже сегодня, на фотосессии Глен для нового выпуска ее журнала. Все шло четко по плану, о новом выпуске он был оповещен давно. Однако, в связи с последними собятиями, оставалась одна проблема.

Гангстер все-таки встретился взглядом со своим помощником, наверняка почуявшим его беспокойство. Карие глаза обеспокоенно сканировали лицо мужчины, но по сжатым кулакам Пейна тот понимал, что брюнет не догадывался о сути проблемы и его это убивало.

— Глен попросила привезти Луи, — выдохнул кудрявый, оборачивая пальцы вокруг подлокотников и следя за тем, как морщины на лбу ассистента разглаживаются. Он повторяет позу Стайлса, откидывась на спинку своего сиденья, настороженно пробегаясь взглядом по списку перед собой еще раз.

— Это опасно.

— У нас нет выбора, — перебивает зеленоглазый, настойчиво смотря в темные глаза напротив. — Глен мой партнер в легальном бизнесе. Она не должна узнать, почему сын Томлинсонов здесь, — его пальцы сжимаются на кожаной обивке, камни на перстнях мутнеют, будто подстраиваясь под настроение обладателя, — это единственный способ сохранить конфиденциальность источника основного дохода.

<><><>

Сидеть в дорогом автомобиле рядом с человеком, что сломал тебе жизнь, не предоставляло возможность почувствовать хоть долю комфорта. В юную голову прокрадывались жуткие, пугающие мысли, избавиться от которых становилось труднее с каждой минутой. Казалось. что вот-вот его привезут на какую-то оргию или еще чего хуже... Страх буквально засел внутри Луи, не позволяя ему рационально оценивать ситуацию, в которой он находился, поэтому мальчик ждал подвоха от всего, чего только мог.

За окном автомобиля пейзажи сменялись один за другим: сначала это был густой лес, затем начали виднеться редкие дома, будто загородные, и лишь спустя время взору предстали знакомые окрестности и архитектура Бирмингема. Там, на улицах, в этот пасмурный день сновали люди: со своими друзьями, собаками, или просто куда-то спеша. Но Лу некуда было спешить – он был заперт, его жизнь отныне зависела не от него.

За все то время, что они направлялись неизвестно куда, Томлинсон лишь пару раз кинул быстрый взгляд на мужчину, сидевшего напротив, спиной к водительскому сиденью. И каждый раз, когда он рисковал взглянуть на Стайлса, тот был безмолвен, хмур и выглядел задумчиво, будто размышлял о чем-то серьезном.

Спустя несколько минут машина остановилась перед огромным многоэтажным зданием, а Гарри так и не изменился в лице. Его поза была такой же напряженной, взгляд устремлён в пустоту, а пальцы теребили нижнюю губу, по давней привычке. Фотосессия Глен проходила на четырнадцатом этаже, на котором была просторная квартира-студия. Из нее открывался прекрасный вид на город, мужчина помнил. Она подобрала идеальное место для съёмок своей новой коллекции нижнего белья, и гангстер согласился стать фотографом в этот раз, как и во многие предыдущие – он и Глен поладили сразу, несмотря на то, что женщина была более добродушной и понимающей по отношению к людям в отличие от холодного и непоколебимого Стайлса. Он был готов помочь ей в любую минуту, пропитавшись уважением к великолепному дизайнеру с первых слов. Невероятным трудом представлялось отказать ей в чём-либо, даже если это могло отвлечь мужчину от ведения более масштабных дел.

Тем не менее, Гарри не спешил выйти из машины, переводя взгляд с застывшего пейзажа за окном на мальчишку, молча сидевшего напротив все два часа. Его страх был громче слов: гангстер всю дорогу притворялся, что думал о чём-то важном, отвернувшись от голубоглазого и слушая его прерывистое дыхание, шумное ёрзание на мягком сиденье, гулкое сглатывание – слез или кома в горле от страха, Стайлс не мог определить. Возможно, и того, и другого. Но, несмотря на очевидную безропотность и смирение пленника, Гарри должен был убедиться, что сегодня все пройдёт гладко.

Он с хрустом размял шею, после распрямив плечи и наклонившись вперёд, уперев локти в колени. Луи вздрогнул, его глаза тут же сосредоточились на мужчине, и тот был уверен, что шатен разглядывал мышцы на его руках, сильно выделявшиеся в такой позе, натянув ткань чёрного кардигана на зеленоглазом до предела. В каком-то смысле, ему это льстило.

— Я полагаю, что не должен говорить тебе об этом снова, — гангстер перешел к делу, заставляя мальчика оторвать взгляд от сильных рук. — Но если ты попробуешь выкинуть хоть что-то, что мне не понравится, — он подался вперёд, оказавшись в жалких миллиметрах от лица запуганного малыша, — я накажу тебя.

И с этими словами он открыл дверцу, выходя из машины и забирая фотоаппарат из рук одного из своих людей.

Луи же дверь открыл один из, как он понял, телохранителей. Тот не стал хватать мальчика, понимая, что может привлечь внимание людей, но своим видом и стойкой прозрачно намекнул на то, что парню не сбежать. Честно говоря, шатен даже не стал бы пытаться, ведь что-то внутри подсказывало, что лучше от этого не станет. Тем более, те слова Стайлса, вселявшие ужас, явно не были сказаны просто так.

<><><>

_The Neighbourhood — Void_

Никогда раньше не бывавший в подобных местах Луи, оглядывал все вокруг, наконец следом за кудрявым мужчиной попав в здание. Все выглядело слишком современным и модным, а работа в этом месте кипела, будто лава в жерле вулкана. С виду могло показаться, что здесь запросто можно потеряться, и для Томлинсона было бы неплохо использовать это в своих интересах, если бы не крупные мужчины, шагающие за ним по пятам.

В куче полуголых девушек и парней, разгуливающих по просторной квартире в необычном пестром нижнем белье и вечно над чем-то смеющихся, было сложно разглядеть женскую фигуру в самом дальнем углу квартиры. Глен стояла в легком шёлковом платье на бретельках кремового цвета, опираясь на стол перед собой, внимательно изучая эскизы и открытые журналы, в беспорядке разбросанные по всей пластиковой поверхности мебели. Светлый тон её одежды ярко контрастировал с шоколадной кожей плеч, на которые спадали тёмные дреды с тонкими золотистыми лентами вокруг каждого локона. Заслышав звуки приближающихся шагов, женщина тут же подняла голову, выпрямляясь и даря кудрявому мужчине и голубоглазому мальчику яркую приветливую улыбку.

— Гарри, я так рада тебя видеть, малыш, — она подошла на своих высоких каблуках и обхватила его лицо руками, поцеловав в обе щеки. Стайлс улыбнулся ей в ответ, позволяя расцеловать своё лицо, и обхватил женские плечи.

— Выглядишь просто божественно, Глен, — произнёс гангстер, на что дама махнула рукой и повернулась к Луи, все это время стоявшему в стороне, смущённо разглядывая свою обувь. Дизайнер снова счастливо улыбнулась, подходя к мальчику и загребая его в свои объятия.

— Луи, дорогой, спасибо, что пришёл.

Объятия женщины пронеслись воспоминаниями в голове Луи о том, как его мама так же прижимала его к себе каждый раз после возвращения из командировки. Мурашки пробежались по всему телу, отдаваясь на коже неприятным холодком; дыра, появившаяся в сердце в ту роковую ночь, начала снова постепенно увеличиваться, как только Луи подумал о родителях. Но от унылых мыслей и падения в бездонную яму острого страдания мальчика спасло нахождение в общественном месте, где он просто не мог позволить себе расслабиться, в котором находился неизвестно почему. Приятный запах цитрусов от парфюма афроамериканки ударил в нос, побуждая шатена вдохнуть поглубже, но женщина отстранилась, даря ему теплый взгляд.

— Я рада, что ты согласился помочь. Надеюсь, Гарри не пришлось тебя долго уговаривать, — тихо засмеялась она.

_«Помочь с чем?»_

Шатен тут же бросил взгляд на Стайлса, который смотрел в ответ, словно напоминая о предупреждении, которое дал в машине.

— Д-да, конечно... — шепот был таким тихим и неуверенным, что сам Луи содрогнулся, прикусывая свою и без того израненную губу.

От этой женщины, которую, кажется, звали Глен, Луи впервые услышал имя своего похитителя. Гарри Стайлс... На мгновение шатен подумал, что сочетание этого имени с этой фамилией идеально, мелодично и созвучно, но в следующую же секунду от этой мысли его оторвало понимание того, кем был этот мужчина. _Преступник, убийца, педофил..._ Тот, кто запер его в своем замке, заставил заниматься грязными и мерзкими вещами, но также тот, кто сейчас прекрасно играл роль спокойного и уравновешенного... специалиста в фотографии? Пока что было рано говорить, потому что Томлинсон плохо понимал то, что происходило вокруг.

<><><>

По воле этой милой леди Луи вскоре стал ходить меж моделями, стараясь удержать равновесие среди этих стремительных фурий, носящихся от каких-то маленьких комнаток к Глен и обратно. Обстановка выглядела напряженной, на светлом ламинате валялись какие-то вещи, но в довольно пустой комнате ярко выделялся идеально белый фон и студийный свет, который кто-то постоянно поправлял. В этом месте Луи не чувствовал себя комфортно, будучи окруженным чужими людьми; он лишь аккуратно ступал, держа в руках поднос с неустойчивыми стаканами.

Поначалу мальчика все игнорировали, но вскоре девушки начали обращать на него внимание, забирая пару напитков и строя ему глазки, хотя они явно были на несколько лет старше. От таких действий со стороны полуголых моделей дискомфорт лишь усиливался, задерживаясь внутри нежелательно долго.

Гарри же тем временем командовал ребятами, стоящими у фона и изгибающимися в самых различных позах, какие только были, делая один снимок за другим. Он выглядел расслабленным, словно наслаждался процессом, и это смущало Томлинсона. Неужели он действительно может отдаться какому-то обычному делу всем телом и душой? Поверить в это было сложно после всего того, что тот успел сотворить с подростком.

— Тони, давай в центр!

Стайлс прокричал одной из моделей, парню с латинской внешностью, который был в одном латексном белье с серебряной молнией, тянущейся вдоль паха, на замке которой было курсивом выведено название фирмы Глен. Гангстер проследил за тем, как модель прошла в центр зала, разлегшись на диване, как и было задумано.

— Теперь свесь одну ногу и коснись замка на белье, будто собираешься расстегнуть, — продолжил мужчина, на ходу придумывая наиболее подходящую позу. В конце концов, занимался он этим не первый год, и долго размышлять не приходилось. Тони, который повторил все действия в точности, как приказал фотограф, теперь выглядел чертовски привлекательно и сексуально; при этом акцент оставался на латексных боксерах, чего и добивался Гарри.

— Отлично, а теперь представь, что я Хлоя. Смотри на меня и думай о том, что хотел бы со мной сделать, — конечно, он также знал, на какие точки надавить, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта от моделей. Стайлс прекрасно помнил все взгляды, которые Тони бросал в сторону той самой девушки, которая тоже принимала участие в фотосессии. Реакция не заставила себя ждать: взгляд парня на диване стал голодным, устремлённым за пределы камеры, и на фотографии это выглядело идеально.

Кудрявый опустил камеру, чтобы разглядеть снимок поближе, и удовлетворенно кивнул самому себе. Вскоре рядом с ним оказалась Глен, все это время направлявшая других моделей в сторону раздевалок, где им помогали правильно надеть наряды девушки, которых ранее наняла дизайнер. Она устало вздохнула, встав по правую сторону гангстера, и вымученно улыбнулась:

— Как обстановка? — кудрявый молча протянул женщине фотоаппарат со свежими снимками, которые темноволосая пролистала до середины и вернула оборудование, покачав головой. — Я и не сомневалась в тебе, — она снова вздохнула, уперев руки в бока. — Сегодня они, кажется, менее капризные, да?

Стайлс пожал плечами и, приподняв уголок губ, подмигнул Глен.

— У меня есть подход и к капризным особам, — он украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону мальчика, устало разминавшего плечи на пути в гримерную. Однако дизайнер заметила, куда именно были устремлены яркие зеленые глаза мужчины, и взглянула на него с понимающей улыбкой:

— Мне кажется, он отлично справился, — Глен кивнула в сторону гримерной, куда направился голубоглазый мальчишка, а потом перевела взгляд на друга, склонив голову. — Вы оба сегодня столько сделали для меня, — добавила она, заметив слегка растрепанные волосы гангстера и поникшие от усталости плечи, — вам не помешало бы развеяться.

<><><>

Луи пришлось пару часов метаться из стороны в сторону, а напитки и пустые стаканы на его подносе появлялись так часто, что он уже успел выучил наиболее безопасный маршрут до столика с графинами, наполненными различными жидкостями. Сейчас он уже был без сил. ведь эта сводящая с ума суматоха вокруг выматывала. Именно поэтому, заприметив пустующую гримерку, он поспешил в нее, чтобы посидеть в тишине и передохнуть.

Но его внимание тронули взгляды себе в спину, исходившие от Глен и Гарри, разговаривающих друг с другом о чем-то, что со стороны напоминало вселенский заговор. Смутившись, Лу все же юркнул в комнату, где делали макияжи моделям. Устало плюхнувшись на один из мягких пушистых пуфиков, он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, расслабляясь.

Стайлс тем временем отложил камеру на ближайший стул, не закиданный кучей одежды, и размял шею. Кардиган был давно снят, кудрявый оставался в одной тонкой белой футболке, не оставляющей места фантазии: чернильные рисунки по всей длине рук бросались в глаза сильнее обычно, сквозь светлую полупрозрачную ткань отчетливо виднелся рельефный торс и татуировка мотылька на нем. Мужчина прихватил с собой ключи от гримерной со стола Глен и, не теряя времени, пошел за мальчишкой.

Дверь не была заперта, что избавило кудрявого от надобности использовать ключ, и он вошел в комнату без стука, застав расслабленно развалившегося на одном из пуфиков Томлинсона. От чужого присутствия мальчик резко выпрямился, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившись на гангстера, который молча запер дверь и, убрав волосы в пучок, уселся на свободный стул напротив шатена, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Раздевайся.


	6. Chapter 6

_Lana Del Rey — Cherry_

— Раздевайся.

Спокойный, но в то же время стальной тон вызвал в груди Луи кучу эмоций: он мгновенно зажался, ссутулившись и провалившись в пуфик еще глубже; страх разлился по телу, трогая даже кончики его пальцев. Нет, этого не могло быть! Он следовал четким правилам, не общался с людьми здесь, никому ничего не рассказывал, даже не вызывал подозрения. Но почему? Чем он заслужил наказание? Конечно же первой мыслью подростка было то, что сейчас его изнасилуют. И не где-то, а прямо в эпицентре скопления людей. Но мальчик не мог допустить этого… Хотя, что бы он вообще мог сделать против?

— Не надо, пожалуйста…

Как же быстро паника охватила ребенка, мечущегося сейчас своим взглядом из угла в угол, лишь бы не смотреть на чудовище, что восседало перед ним и собиралось сделать неизбежное. В его лазурных глазах уже скопились слезы, но он не понимал, почему Стайлс еще не действует. Он просто… сидит перед ним?

Небрежно взмахнув рукой, мужчина останавливает новый поток жалких упрашиваний.

— Я не собираюсь тебя трогать, — объясняет он, спеша успокоить подростка, плечи которого расслабляются, а брови сводятся к переносице в явном замешательстве. Гангстер устраивается удобнее на своём сиденье, подпирая кулаком подбородок, и в такой позе он казался довольно безобидным. Только казался.

— Если ты продолжишь пялиться на меня вместо того, чтобы снять с себя одежду, я могу передумать, — строгость Гарри возвращается снова в стальном тоне, холодном взгляде и все том же низком, хрипловатом голосе, навевавшем страх. Вся поза кудрявого явно даёт понять, что он не собирается выходить из гримерной: властность заметна в том, как гангстер покачивает носком обуви, как нетерпеливо отстукивает пальцами по подлокотнику, как его губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Он только надеется, что Луи не станет медлить дольше, иначе его терпению придёт конец.

Испуг, затихнувший на какую-то пару секунд, вернулся обратно так скоро, как Гарри принял строгий вид. По нему было видно, что он не принимает отказов, тем более, от кого-то столь незначительного и беззащитного, как Лу. Тот ведь просто не мог ему перечить, ведь это стоило целой жизни.

Аккуратные ладошки скользнули вниз по телу к краю футболки. Хмурый взгляд Стайлса заставлял мальчика смотреть ему прямо в глаза, боясь отвести свой взгляд. Поэтому ему приходилось обнажаться прямо перед мужчиной, ощущая странное некомфортное чувство в груди, что, казалось, разъедало внутренности. Один предмет одежды за другим оказывался на близстоящем стуле, оставляя Томлинсона в одном белье. Тихо сглотнув, он тихо шепнул:

— В-все?..

Стайлс вскинул бровью, оглядывая полуобнаженного мальчика перед собой: загорелая кожа на его руках покрывалась мурашками от каждого движения мужчины, и тому это нравилось до умопомрачения — нравилось так действовать на Луи, нравился контроль над его телом и эмоциями, нравилось называть его своим. Такого желания обладать Гарри не чувствовал никогда, ни к кому; партнеры сменялись один за другим, случайные и не совсем, но настолько сильная, распирающая изнутри потребность владеть кем-то не появлялась. До Луи.

Кудрявый поднял взгляд с торса мальчишки на его лицо и поднялся с места, подходя к нему вплотную. Они теперь стояли нос к носу, лишь с футболкой гангстера, разделявший их тела, и тот чувствовал, как шатену хотелось зажмуриться от такой близости, сбежать. Но он продолжал робко смотреть в глаза старшего, шумно дыша.

Мужчина хмыкнул, проведя языком по пересохшим губам, и, не прерывая зрительный контакт, скользнул рукой вниз по спине Томлинсона к резинке его боксеров. Кожа под пальцами тут же покрывалась мурашками, редкие волоски на ней вставали дыбом, стоило Гарри пригладить их костяшками. Он зацепился пальцем за край единственного элемента одежды на голубоглазом, несильно оттягивая, наблюдая за нарастающим ужасом в широко распахнутых голубых глазах; вцепившись второй рукой в тонкую ткань, мужчина разорвал её на части. Истерзанные боксеры спали по бёдрам мальчика к его ногам, словно ненужная тряпка, оставляя его полностью голым и раскрытым перед гангстером.

— Теперь все, — прошептал Стайлс, заправив короткую каштановую прядь пленника ему за ухо, прижимая к себе за талию тёплое нагое тело свободной рукой.

Маленького Луи с каждым мгновением все сильнее и сильнее охватывала паника. Взор голубых глаз был сравним со взглядом напуганного до смерти молодого олененка, потерявшего мать и оставшегося один на один с жестокой природой. Он не знал, куда убежать, где скрыться. В тот момент шатен встретился лицом к лицу с суровостью мира, где нельзя было увидеть ни единого луча солнечного света, дарующего свободу.

Огромные ладони были размещены на нагом теле так, что вырваться было просто невозможно. Они терзали кожу своими касаниями. В тот момент невозможно даже было думать о мерзости происходящего, Луи был готов молить, чтобы его отпустили.

Никогда раньше у мальчика не было такой близости с кем-то, а тут она происходила с похитителем, убийцей, насильником, которого он знал всего пару дней. Все это вызывало в сердце такую адскую боль, что слезы сами собой начали скапливаться у глаз. И Луи хотел сказать хоть что-нибудь, но его рот лишь приоткрылся, а слов из него не выходило, будто он немая рыба, пытающаяся заговорить.

Слабые ладошки вжались в грудь кудрявого, покрытую светлой тканью футболки, но подросток не пытался оттолкнуть его. Своим слезливым взглядом он смотрел прямо в стеклянные глаза старшего, молясь, чтобы тот сжалился.

Вдруг дверь в комнату отворилась, и Луи мог четко увидеть девушку, держащую в руках какие-то тряпки. Он помнил ее, потому что до этого она помогала моделям с их нарядами, чтобы те сидели идеально. На ее лице можно было разглядеть легкое удивление, но не сказать, что она была в действительном шоке, словно происходящее было некой нормой и совсем не казалось странным.

— Мистер Стайлс, я принесла одежду для фотосъемки. Помочь с выбором, или вы сами справитесь? — брюнетка звучала довольно спокойно, ее будто вообще не трогало то, что она лицезрела в ту секунду. Видимо, она привыкла видеть голых людей со своей профессией.

Только вот Луи не привык, что его невинное, непорочное тело выставляют на показ перед незнакомыми ему людьми. Ужас, сидящий внутри, становился лишь больше, превращаясь в отвратительного монстра, пожирающего все рациональные мысли и вселяющего страх в каждую клеточку организма. Отчаянный, но такой напуганный, он стал пытаться отвернуться, скрыться хотя бы за телом этого психа, но все было тщетно — тот стоял на месте как вкопанный; чертова скала. Единственное, что ему оставалось сделать — вжаться в Стайлса верно крошечный котенок, ищущий защиту у пса, приютившего его.

Разве Гарри не понимал? Не понимал то, как младшему некомфортно и страшно при чужом человеке? Разве сам не ощущал бы себя так? Однако, как только Томлинсон посмел поднять на него свой взгляд вновь, он не увидел на лице зеленоглазого ни единой эмоции, он даже не выглядел больше таким холодным и злым больше. Ни единый мускул на его физиономии не дрогнул. Неужели для всех здесь находящихся, кроме шатена, это было в порядке вещей? В какой мир он вообще попал?!

— Нет, Сара, спасибо, твоя помощь не понадобится. Мы с Луи справимся сами, — прозвучал монолитный голос так близко к уху шатена, что его тело незамедлительно стало вновь покрываться мурашками. Гарольд звучал так филигранно и естественно, но в то же время так властно и почетно…

Он обнимает Луи крепче за удивительно тонкую для парня талию, держа вторую руку у его лица, непривычно нежно водя тыльной стороной ладони по острым скулам. Мальчик в его руках дико смущается, его кожа нагревается под рукой Стайлса, который пользуется шансом, чтобы почувствовать тепло юношеского тела. Одежда, которую принесла Сара, лежит на пуфике, на котором минуты назад сидел шатен, но Гарри не торопится разобраться с ней. Поглаживая поясницу мальчика медленными круговыми движениями, гангстер растягивает удовольствие, наблюдая за сменяющими друг друга эмоциями в глубоких голубых глазах пленника: от страха к повиновению, от смирения к замешательству.

И когда рот Луи приоткрывается, а его бровки сводятся к переносице, мужчина победно улыбается, понимая, что добился желаемого. В его бедро упирается постепенно твердеющий член Томлинсона, отзывающийся на непривычно бережные ласки, мягкие поглаживания гангстера так близко к ягодицам. Он прикусывает губу и резко приподнимает ногу, создавая трение между грубой тканью своих джинсов и возбужденным органом — мальчишка сдается, зажмуриваясь, и сокрушенно хнычет. Несколько слезинок спадают вниз с его ресниц на впалые щеки, но Стайлс знает, что это не от боли: соленые капли были каплями гордости, разрушающейся с каждым действием старшего, его словами, удушающей властью над телом и душой мальчишки.

Наклонившись к уху Луи, мужчина обхватывает губами мочку, всасывая жадно, голодно, и тут же выпуская с глухим стоном. Его губы скользят вверх, задевая ушную раковину, и Гарри нарочно высовывает язык, обводя им бархатную кожу, только чтобы вырвать очередной жалобный всхлип из горла пленника.

— Тебя так легко довести до края, — шепотом замечает гангстер, краем глаза улавливая нервное движение кадыка мальчишки, чей каменный стояк ласкался об бедро мужчины. Усмехнувшись, Стайлс прикасается обветренными губами к виску Луи, после чего убирает ладонь с его поясницы и отстраняется, проходя мимо мальчика к стулу с одеждой. Обернувшись через плечо, он кивает в сторону туалетного столика, выразительно подняв брови.

— Запрыгивай туда. Я сам тебя одену.

И без того смущенный мальчишка не смел перечить, тем более, в таком состоянии, в котором находился сейчас. Ему пришлось сесть на стол, на который указал Стайлс. Его тело взывало отдаться рукам насильника, но вот здравый смысл все же торжествовал, поэтому Луи старался быть как можно более сдержанным, чтобы не выглядеть распущенным, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить неровный ритм своего сердца.

Ощущения, чувства… Они распирали шатена изнутри. Такой сильный стыд поселился у него в груди от того, что тело буквально отзывалось на «ласки» маньяка, было так противно… Но больше мальчику ничего не оставалось, ведь он знал, на что способен этот мужчина.

Тот раскидывает по отдельности по спинке стула предметы одежды из стопки, с любопытством задерживаясь на синих шелковых трусах с белой резинкой, вдоль которой красовались черные буквы, складывающиеся в название фирмы. Прокрутив их на пальце, мужчина довольно хмыкает и возвращается к Томлинсону, который смирно сидел на краю стола, сдвинув ноги.

Гангстер подходит к сжавшемуся, смущенному подростку, расположившемуся среди кучи косметики и парфюмов, и бесцеремонно раздвигает его колени, предоставляя себе пространство, чтобы устроиться между соблазнительными загорелыми бедрами. Стоящий член Луи слабо покачивается, на гладкой покрасневшей головке выступает белесая капля предэякулята, когда Стайлс надавливает ладонью на грудь мальчика, заставляя того нагнуться назад, выставляя руки за спину для опоры. В светлых глазах читается неуверенность, страх совершить ошибку — Гарри знает, что младший боится разозлить его.

Луи ощущал острую нужду скрыться, исчезнуть, раствориться. Он даже инстинктивно начал сводить ножки обратно, но понял, что за это может последовать наказание, поэтому, пересилив себя, остановился. Сердце билось как бешеное, а слезы в глазах лишь нарастали.

— Г-гарри…

Стайлс резко вскинул голову, замерев на мгновение с бельем в руке, и уставился на мальчика, в чьих глазах вновь скапливалась влага.

Он впервые произнес его имя.

Гангстер почувствовал рой мурашек, прошедшийся по коже, как только пять букв вылетели изо рта Луи, произнесенные его высоким, шатким голосом. Он не думал, что его имя могло звучать так красиво, когда его проговаривал кто-то другой. Однако, после того, как мужчина услышал необычный северный акцент мальчишки, с которым тот позвал его, захотелось заставить Томлинсона сделать это снова.

Тряхнув головой, зеленоглазый опустился на корточки перед шатеном, продевая его ноги в темные трусы, и поднял взгляд, натягивая белье выше по стройным ногам и вставая следом. Оказавшись на ногах снова, возвышаясь над Луи, Стайлс завороженно провел пальцами по боку мальчика, таз которого теперь украшала темная шелковая ткань.

— Встань.

Гарри быстро изменился в лице, будто что-то сильно его привлекло, и это сложно было не заметить. Но все же, несмотря на интерес, Луи пришлось выполнить приказ, слезая с деревянного туалетного столика прямо на пол, вставая в полный рост перед более высоким мужчиной.

Секундой позже мальчик оказался развернут лицом к зеркалу, руки Стайлса обхватили его узкие плечи, и они встретились взглядами в отражении. Луи выглядел потрясающе крошечным, таким субтильным, стоя в объятиях мужчины на голову выше, прижимаясь спиной к его широкой груди. Гангстер был больше, крупнее по всем параметрам, а голубоглазый мальчик буквально утопал в его руках, словно плюшевая игрушка — Гарри дьявольски возбуждала настолько ярко выраженная разница в размерах. Он потянулся к синему плащу — последнему элементу в образе Томлинсона — покоившемуся на стуле, и отстранился, распрямляя одежду в своих руках и посылая мальчику выразительный взгляд через зеркало.

Плащ сел настолько безупречно, словно был сшит для Луи изначально. Цвет сапфира придавал глазам подростка необычный, насыщенный оттенок, а высокий воротник, так сильно контрастирующий своей строгостью с детским образом, добавлял ту самую необходимую нотку эротики. Гарри смотрел на мальчика жадно, бегал нуждающимся взглядом по его гладкому телу, чувствуя ту жажду власти над ребенком, разгорающуюся с новой силой. Томлинсон с любопытством оглядывал себя с ног до головы, осторожно касаясь широкого пояса плаща, его светлых пуговиц, создавая у мужчины впечатление, будто задержал дыхание.

Стайлс в мгновение прижимается к голубоглазому со спины, стискивая юношеское тело в мертвой хватке; грубая ладонь оказывается поперек незащищенного горла, вынуждая мальчика склонить голову набок.

— Ч-что… — слова обрываются, не успевая слететь с губ, ведь путь к кислороду преграждает огромная ладонь. Дышать становится сложно, а говорить — просто невозможно.

В Луи царствует непонимание, а страх набирает обороты, разнося адреналин по крови ребенка с бешеной скоростью. Этот мужчина… Он хотел сделать что-то с ним, но понять, что именно, было нереально трудно. По щеке скатилась вырвавшаяся слезинка, оставляя мокрую дорожку на коже. Терпеть это было выше его сил.

— П-пожалуйста… — молил малыш, зажмурив свои глаза, лишь бы не видеть того, что произойдет дальше.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям Томлинсона, гангстер не сжимает пальцы на его горле, лишь удерживает голову в неудобном положении. Его дыхание, горячее и ровное, опаляет влажную от пота шею, после чего, вдавив ногти второй руки в животик мальчика, Стайлс прижимает губы к соленой бархатной коже. В его голове всплывают картинки сегодняшнего дня: неоднозначные взгляды моделей в сторону Луи, их очевидные грязные намерения в каждом мимолетном прикосновении к подростку, брошенном словно ненароком комплименте его глазам, рукам, точеным скулам. Пламя ревности разливается по венам, внутренний собственник карабкается наружу, раздирая кожу, обнажает желания, заставляющие Гарри присвоить мальчика с голубыми глазами. Показать всем, что Луи принадлежит ему.

Губы внезапно смыкаются на участке под челюстью, засасывают чувствительную кожу; ногти впиваются сильнее в тело мальчика, пальцы на горле усиливают хватку. Гангстер кусает и зализывает выступающие капли крови, пока шатен придушенно хрипит, цепляется за руку мужчины, но тот не отпускает, держит крепко, пока на когда-то чистой коже не появляется яркое пятно.

— Скажи это ещё раз, — бормочет Гарри, целуя свежий засос и любуясь своим творением в отражении: искривленные в оскале губы Томлинсона, его стиснутые от острой боли зубы и краснеющая метка на самом видном месте на шее, по которой гангстер, не удержавшись, довольно проводит языком. — Скажи моё имя, — шепчет он, задевая губами багровое пятно.

— Г-гарри… — голос ребенка казался сломленным, будто вся его жизнь от одного лишь имени, произнесенного вслух, рассыпалась на мелкие кусочки. Луи чувствовал себя жутко разбитым из-за того, что ему приходилось делать то, чего он не хотел, приходилось мириться со странным обращением к себе, вызывающим слезы. И чего все это стоило? Его жизни, которую в первый же день он готов был отдать, только бы не мучаться.

Никогда в жизни Томлинсон еще не встречал подобного, он не знал, не понимал, как нужно себя вести. Не всегда же какие-то чертовы насильники оставляют на тебе засосы, рвут на тебе белье… Удивлению не было границ, но чувство страха перекрывало его.

<><><>

— Все готовы? — Глен оглядывает моделей и после минутного молчания дважды хлопает, довольно улыбаясь. — На площадку, сладкие.

Она поворачивается в сторону гримерных, из которой в ту же секунду выходит кудрявый мужчина, закинув руку на плечо мальчика рядом, от вида которого у дизайнера отваливается челюсть. Некоторые модели оборачиваются на Луи, шагающего к ним в расстегнутом плаще, демонстрирующем облегающее таз шелковое белье.

Гарри что-то шепчет на ухо подростка, после чего становится у белого стола рядом с Глен, складывая руки на груди. Брюнетка бросает на него пытливый взгляд, заметив довольную улыбку на губах кудрявого, но тот не удостаивает женщину ответом, пристально вглядываясь в толпу на площадке. Нахмурившись, дизайнер прослеживает за его взглядом и находит себя смотрящей прямо на голубоглазого мальчика, который буквально сжался под пожирающими взглядами моделей и все пытался прикрыть рукой что-то на шее. Брови женщины поползли вверх, а сбоку послышалось хмыканье Стайлса. В следующую секунду пальцы Луи слегка соскользнули с прежнего места, и Глен захотелось дать мужчине рядом с собой нехилый подзатыльник: на шее подростка отчетливо виднелся свежий алый засос. Он определенно будет заметен на фотографиях.

— Надеюсь вы не разгромили мою гримерную, — прошипела женщина, наклонившись к все еще удовлетворенно ухмыляющемуся Гарри.

Тот все-таки обернулся к ней лицом, светя озорным огоньком в хитрых зеленых глазах:

— Не волнуйся, дорогая, мы были осторожны.

Закатив глаза, брюнетка отворачивается и опирается спиной на край стола.

— Тебе повезло, что фотосессия эротическая и твой маленький подарочек, — она выделяет последние слова с явным сарказмом, заставляя мужчину тихо засмеяться, — вписывается в общую картину.

— Ты так милосердна, — Стайлс даже не пытается скрыт улыбку в своем голосе, и дизайнер машет на него рукой.

Пока Глен и Гарри вели какие-то не очевидные Луи разговоры, тот стоял среди всех этих девушек и парней с подтянутой фигурой и километровыми ногами, разодетых в нижнее белье: у кого-то более эротическое, а у кого-то — более повседневное. Глаза многих были направлены на Томлинсона, с разных сторон были слышны перешептывания и иногда даже тихое хихиканье, что приводило в замешательство. Шатен стоял там, весь зажатый и скрюченный, потому что такое внимание со стороны полуголых моделей не казалось ему привлекательным или милым. Ему было некомфортно, и это прекрасно было заметно.

Мальчик не успел оглянуться, как вдруг к нему подошла девушка и сжала предплечье, будто пытаясь обратить на себя его взор.

— Хей, парень, тебе нечего стесняться. Ты выглядишь просто потрясающе в этом наряде, — голос блондинки, что была гораздо выше самого подростка, звучал так дружелюбно и искренне, что Луи даже стал сомневаться в том, что эта деятельность может быть хоть как-то связана с преступным миром Гарри Стайлса. Может, тот и правда не вел больше никаких ужасных дел? — Глен тебе его подобрала?

Вопрос модели вытянул Лу из пучины мыслей, в которую тот погрузился. Казалось, будто в последние дни его жизнь только и была наполнена размышлениями об уже происходящем и о том, что будет дальше.

— Ты даже покраснел, — хихикнула девушка, разглядывая детское личико Томлинсона, покрытое ярким румянцем. По видимому, на него так подействовал ее комплимент.

— А, да… Наряд… — ладонь парня вдруг скользнула вниз, открывая вид на багровый след от чрезмерного поцелуя, что таился на его шее. Взгляд же пал на фотографа, удовлетворенно облизывающего свои губы в стороне.

— Понятно теперь, у кого еще в этой студии есть вкус в одежде и… эротике.

Легкий смешок слетел с губ кареглазой и тех, кто стоял рядом. Ее слова — то, что сложно было пропустить мимо ушей в этот раз, и то, что заставило Лу смутиться еще сильнее, опуская голову в пол.

Если до этого голубоглазый думал, что люди в сфере моды и красоты — меркантильные сволочи, то сейчас он увидел, что в них тоже есть человечность, которой они вполне умеют распоряжаться. Они наделены чувством юмора. И, оказывается, с ними не так неприятно находиться рядом, как он считал раньше.

Голос дизайнера привлек его внимание. А, точнее, собственное имя, слетевшее с ее уст.

_Rihanna — Disturbia_

— Луи, малыш, встань в центр, — говорит она, а за ее спиной появляется Гарри с фотоаппаратом, внимательно следя за мальчишкой. Сместив штатив перед собой левее, мужчина почти с гордостью наблюдает за тем, как все заигрывающие с шатеном модели убирают с него руки, как только собственническая метка Стайлса попадается им на глаза.

Тем временем Глен раздает приказы, устанавливает группы людей, которые будут сниматься вместе, и в итоге просто рассылает их по разным уголкам студии, к другим фотографам. Гангстер оборачивается к женщине, вопросительно приподняв бровь, но та лишь пожимает плечами.

— Он выглядит слишком невинно, присутствие остальных моделей затмевает это, — объясняет она, и Гарри облизывается, согласно кивая. Ему самому претила идея того, что кто-то будет лапать мальчика. Даже если это всего лишь часть работы. — Я хочу снять его отдельно, акцентировать его детскую привлекательность.

— Я только за, — бормочет мужчина, наклоняясь к камере и настраивая ее, пока Глен готовится дать мальчику нужную позу. К ним подходит Сара и протягивает гангстеру кофе, который тот с благодарностью принимает.

— Сядь на подлокотник и раздвинь ножки, дорогой, — начинает дизайнер, и мужчина делает первый глоток, приближая изображение. — Коснись своих сосков.

Стайлс почти выплевывает кофе, чувствуя, как пульс учащается, а в штанах растет неконтролируемое возбуждение. «Чертова женщина.»

Отказать было нельзя, иначе Стайлс мог бы впасть в бешенство, а это не то, чего хотелось шатену. Поэтому пришлось подчиниться. Его ножки потихонечку разъединялись, не слишком широко, потому что он надеялся, что малого размаха будет достаточно. На лице мальчика красовалось смущение и неуверенность в своих действиях, что мгновенно привлекло внимание темнокожей дамы.

— Милый, тебе некого стесняться! Здесь никто тебя не тронет, — вдруг она посмотрела на сосредоточенного кудрявого мужчину, усмехаясь своим мыслям. — Разве что мистер Стайлс.

Но женщина явно не знала, насколько жуткими могут звучать эти слова: она не могла знать того, что этот самый мистер Стайлс делал с подростком в особняке.

Когда вид на элегантное белье и красующийся в нем стояк был открыт, Луи мог слышать лишь охи и восхищения Глен о том, какой хорошей моделью он бы стал. И отчего-то эта похвала подействовала на парня: он решил стать чуть более открытым и раскованным. Поэтому уже в следующую секунду в камере можно было увидеть не его напуганное личико, а довольно сексуального подростка, выглядящего так расслабленно, и в то же время загадочно и изящно.

<><><>

Щелчок за щелчком, фотография за фотографией, нескончаемые указания дизайнера и комплименты в сторону мальчика, который выглядел раскованнее и увереннее с каждым новым снимком. Гарри приходилось периодически сглатывать едкий ком в горле, образующийся от нарастающего, вызывающего неприятный зуд в джинсах влечения. Во рту было сухо последние двадцать минут, что Луи менял положение своих головокружительно стройных ног, выгибая свою спинку до невозможности, принимая самые невообразимые, трудные позы, касался себя везде, где хотелось Глен. Гангстер лишь поражённо вздыхал, пожирал глазами изящную мальчишескую фигуру и ловил самые удачные ракурсы, безошибочно передающие чарующую красоту мальчика.

— Давай, детка, покажи себя! — брюнетка подбадривала голубоглазого, призывала раскрыться, дать себе свободу — и Луи давал, Гарри видел это. Тонкие пальчики потянули плащ вниз, позволяя ему соскользнуть до локтей, обнажая острые ключицы и угловатые плечи, и Томлинсон вздёрнул подбородок, устремляя дерзкий взгляд в камеру. Он словно бросал вызов всем, кто смотрел на него, будто волк, защищающий свою территорию, уверенный в своих силах.

Сексуальный.

— Вот так, Лу, дай мне больше! — кричала Глен воодушевлённо, явно наслаждаясь процессом. «Она издевается,» — думал гангстер, следя за тем, как мальчик расставляет ноги шире, сидя теперь на спинке дивана, и кокетливо оттягивает резинку трусов: недостаточно, чтобы можно было разглядеть его член, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы у всех наблюдающих разыгралась фантазия. Гарри нужно было отойти прямо сейчас.

Пальцы сжимают объектив камеры сильнее, чем требуется, до выступающих вен на тыльной стороне ладони. Ещё несколько кадров, и мужчина с облегчением отходит от фотоаппарата, услышав долгожданное «Перерыв!» дизайнера; фотографировать полуголых людей ещё никогда не давалось ему так тяжело. Среди них не было Луи. До этого дня.

Он чувствует прожигающий взгляд на затылке и оборачивается: Глен оценивающе оглядывает его снизу вверх, с хитрой усмешкой склоняя голову, когда замечает внушительный бугорок в узких черных джинсах, убеждая мужчину в том, что выбирала позы для Томлинсона не просто так. Стайлса действительно иногда напрягает догадливость этой женщины, её способность управлять людскими желаниями, видеть их насквозь. Прямо сейчас гангстер прекрасно знал, почему она остановила съёмку.

Как только объектив камеры опустился, в Луи вернулась прежняя невинность. Прикусив губу, подросток неловко слез с дивана, прикрываясь плащом, что сейчас открывал вид на его ровные плечи. Глаза мальчишки бегали по лицам Глен и Гарри, которые о чем-то увлеченно говорили, но так тихо, что расслышать было невозможно.

После этой фотосессии шатен почувствовал себя более раскованным, будто цепи, сковывающие его много лет, в конце концов были сняты. Ему нравилось это ощущение, потому что на фоне минувших событий он наконец почувствовал себя иначе, не так зажато, не так напугано… Необычно.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, голубоглазый заметил, что почти все модели уже разошлись. Лишь кто-то в стороне просматривал фотографии с другим фотографом, сверяясь с качеством получившегося материала. Наверное, сегодняшний рабочий день был окончен.

— Я могу идти одеваться? — полушепотом спросил подросток, сжимая в своих крошечных ладошках ткань темного одеяния. Кажется, это первый раз, когда он подал голос в присутствии дизайнера.

Когда Лу заговорил, Стайлса рядом с женщиной уже не было. Взгляд мальчика уловил его, когда тот заходил в гримерку, в которой они были вместе всего полчаса назад.

Женщина повернулась к мальчику, подняв аккуратные брови:

— Ох, нет, малыш, ещё не всё, — ответила ему она, сочувственно погладив по плечу. — Сара принесёт тебе новый комплект, в который надо будет переодеться для нового фотосета.

Глен подняла руку, подавая знак упомянутой ассистентке, и вернула своё внимание к мальчику. Он выглядел довольно уставшим, взволнованно облизывался, бегая глазами по всей студии, и брюнетке казалось, что единственной вещью, выжимающей из мальчишки все соки, была его нервозность.

— Малыш, к тебе никто не станет приставвть, тут есть охрана, — продолжая поглаживать его плечо, прошептала Глен, — и я, — добавила она, после чего сразу улыбнулась и подмигнула шатену, который заметно расслабился после её слов, послав ей ответную улыбку.

— Я считаю, что хватит разглагольствовать, идем, — Сара, не стесняясь, взяла подростка за руку и потащила в соседнюю от кудрявого гримерку. У нее в голове уже была пара образов, которая точно пошла бы голубоглазке.

Эта гримерная совсем ничем не отличалась от той, в которой Лу уже был раньше. Разве что одежда на вешалках была другая.

Девушка посадила Томлинсона на кресло, а сама направилась к вещам, что покоились в углу комнаты. Оттуда она принесла пару трусиков с тонкими креплениями на бедрах: одни были нежно-розовые с красивыми, не вычурными цветами, а другие — белые с чарующими взгляд кружевами.

— Знаю, что ты можешь подумать о кружевах, но не волнуйся, эти фотографии все равно не пойдут в номер. Останутся для вас маленьким бонусом, — с губ блондинки слетело веселое хихиканье: она явно знала, что за фотосъемку афроамериканка затеяла дальше, — А если ты выберешь розовые, то к ним прилагается вот эта накидка.

Ловким движением Сара достала полупрозрачное парео в тон первых трусиков с рукавами в три четверти. Оно вилось до пола, еле касаясь, выглядело изящно и нежно.

— Оу, эм… А это точно то, что мне нужно? — сомнение засело в мальчике, как только он увидел наряды. Если до этого он был в чем-то более мужественном, то сейчас казалось, будто ему всучают исконно женское белье.

— Поверь мне, милый, ты будешь выглядеть в этом замечательно. Черт, белые будут так идеально гармонировать с твоей загорелой кожей…

— Тогда я выберу их?.. — неуверенно произнес Томлинсон, сжимая пальто на себе лишь сильнее, боясь с ним прощаться.

— Отлично. Я отвернусь, а ты переодевайся. Не забудь плащ снять!

Смущенный и вновь напуганный ребенок встал и сам повернулся спиной к девушке, чей взгляд уже был направлен прямо на дверь, чувствуя себя так более спокойно. Его пальчики схватили трусики с подлокотника — он сглотнул. Так странно… Ловкими движениями Лу поменял наряд, только вот все еще возбужденный член доставлял неудобство и заставлял иногда тихо шипеть из-за трения о ткань.

— Все? — нетерпеливо спросила блондинка, желая довершить образ маленькой изюминкой.

— Да, я думаю.

В следующую же секунду Сара подлетела к столу, выбирая из кучи аксессуаров один, самый подходящий на ее взгляд. Это был ошейник, как показалось Луи, молочного цвета, который ассистентка дизайнера поспешила надеть на парня.

— З-зачем это? — напуганно прошептал Томлинсон, задерживая дыхание, ведь девушка была слишком близко.

— Так ты будешь выглядеть еще более невинным. А теперь на площадку.

_Coswick — Possede_

Подтолкнув мальчика в спину, Сара вывела его в свет, где, на удивление шатена, снова скопилась толпа из моделей, которые всего пару минут назад отсутствовали. Видимо, они находились в гримерках во время перерыва. Но почему они все у места, где его снимали?

Гарри появился в студии через несколько минут, направляясь к съемочной площадке в красном узорчатом пиджаке на голое тело, классических брюках под цвет, зачесывая кудри назад пальцами, на которых всё ещё блестели многочисленные кольца. Модели следили за каждым его движением, Глен довольно ухмылялась, также не отрывая взгляда тёмных глаз от Стайлса, пока он ступал по паркету своими начищенными до блеска туфлями на невысоком каблуке, проходя мимо ассистенток и фотографов, прямо к недоумевающему мальчику. Стоило им оказаться на расстоянии ладони, как Луи оказался притянут к обнаженной мужской груди за крючок ошейника, ударяясь об крепкое тело и невольно утыкаясь кончиком носа между двумя татуированными ласточками под ключицами гангстера.

— Кадр!

Под нарастающий шум голосов Стайлс устраивает ладонь на пояснице мальчика, удерживая его за кожаный ошейник и с ухмылкой смотря в наполненные ужасом светлые глаза, после чего по студии разносится звук щелчков.

Глазки мальчишки раскрылись так широко от страха, что казалось, будто он увидел самое страшное нечто в своей жизни. Взгляд вдруг начал метаться по телу Гарри: открытому торсу и сменившемуся наряду, что так изящно подчеркивал его пресс. На лице же его читалось спокойствие… Или так выглядело удовольствие?

— Ч-что происходит? — громкие голоса вокруг почти заглушают жалобный писк, сорвавшийся с губ малыша.

Хрупкое тело начинает содрогаться, а на коже появляется рой мурашек от нарастающей паники. В голове крутилось так много непотребных мыслей, а толпа, скопившаяся вокруг них, давила и заставляла еще больше отрицательных эмоций проявиться как на лице, так и в движениях подростка.

Луи никак не мог понять, почему теперь его фотографируют вместе со Стайлсом. Неужели это идея Глен, что постоянно поглядывала на них хитрым взором и часто улыбалась, завидя вместе?

Повернув взгляд на женщину, младший увидел ее довольную ухмылку и одобряющий взгляд. Все «улики» указывали на то, что дизайнер была причастна к происходящему в данную секунду.

— Смотри на меня, — прошипел гангстер, повернув голову мальчика к себе обратно за ошейник, и наклонился к его уху, чтобы прихватить припухлыми губами мочку, не отрывая взгляд от объектива. Его рука, покоившаяся на пояснице шатена, медленно опустилась ниже, к белоснежным трусикам. — Знаешь, я предлагал им наручники, — мужчина опалил возобновившимся шепотом шею подростка, пропуская пальцы под резинку его кружевного белья, дразняще наматывая на фалангу и оттягивая, как в тот день перед ужином. Луи в его объятиях затрясло, его руки, неловко висевшие вдоль тела, робко опустились на грудь Стайлса — холодные от пота, подрагивающие, совсем крохотные. — Но Глен решила, что тебе больше пойдет ошейник.

Не дав мальчику времени обработать свои слова, гангстер развернул его в своих руках, прижимая ладонь поперек живота и вынуждая прижаться задницей к своему паху.

— В чем-то она оказалась права, — учащенное сердцебиение пленника стучало набатом в ушах мужчины, и он продолжал говорить, успевая ставить их обоих в нужную позу для снимка, водя руками по торсу Томлинсона, умеренно доводя малыша до исступления. — Выглядишь как настоящая шлюха, — внезапно ладонь, лежавшая на животе мальчика, напрягается, а вторая бесцеремонно пробирается под его трусики, сжимаясь на члене. — Моя шлюха.

В секунду тело словно пробило током от терзающих прикосновений тяжелых рук. Оно содрогнулось, Луи прогнулся в спине, а его ягодицы проехались прямо по возбужденному до предела члену убийцы, создавая нереально соблазнительное трение для обоих. Зажмурив глазки от страха и наслаждения, мальчик издал тихий стон куда-то в сторону объектива, что умело ловил каждую сокрушающую эмоцию на лице подростка и животный аппетит Стайлса.

Тело совсем не слушалось Луи, заставляя того поддаться каждому движению ладоней старшего. В голову малыша закралось ощущение мерзости от происходящего. Но не так сильно его волновали сами действия мужчины, как то, как он сам реагировал на них, полностью отдаваясь в его власть. Отвращение к самому себе заглушало лишь бьющее ключом возбуждение, отзывающееся там, глубоко в трусиках, где рука зеленоглазого плотно сжимала его член.

Перед ними была огромная толпа людей, все смотрели на них и громко обсуждали их совместный фотосет. Позор, стыд… Луи не мог перестать ощущать это, ведь все действо происходило прямо на глазах десятка людей, что были в этом крайне заинтересованы. Хотелось увернуться, скрыться, но в таких условиях это было невозможно. Поэтому мальчик просто повернул голову в сторону, невольно давая Гарольду доступ к своей шее.

Томлинсон мог ощущать ровное дыхание прямо в области засоса у челюсти, что Гарри оставил ему в гримерной. Осознание того, что камера запечатляет все эти моменты и, в особенности, детали, терзала. Маленькие ладошки заскользили вниз по предплечью кудрявого, впиваясь в основание запястья своими ноготочками. Столько противоречащих чувств поселилось внутри ребенка, и в них так сложно было разобраться еще несозревшему человеку. Стоны и легкий скулеж то и дело слетали с тонких губ, доносясь до слуха Гарри, лаская его своей красотой.

Мягкие губы прижались к багровой метке, и снова щелчки, во время которых рука гангстера сжималась и разжималась на члене шатена. Ноготки, царапающие кожу запястья, приносили сладкую, тянущую боль: Стайлсу нравилось знать, что стены, которые мальчик построил вокруг себя в их первую встречу, медленно рушились под его влиянием. Он понимал, что прямо сейчас имел полный контроль над телом Томлинсона, над его желаниями, истерзанным будоражащими событиями сознанием. Позор и смущение, растекающиеся внутри Луи, вынуждали его прижиматься ближе к мужчине, скользить половинками по его явному стояку; мальчик словно пытался спрятаться от лишних глаз, раствориться в Гарри. И тот с удивлением осознал, что шатен не видит в нем убийцу и преступника — прямо сейчас он ищет в гангстере защиту, жалобно толкаясь в его ладонь, усиливая хватку на его предплечье до побеления костяшек.

— Давайте теперь на диван, — кричит им Глен, и Стайлс возвращается в реальность, коротко кивая ей, прежде чем вытащить руку из-под белья пленника, еле державшегося на ногах. Мужчина не ждет, пока Луи придет в себя — подхватив его под бедра, зеленоглазый поднимает оцепеневшего шатена на руки словно пушинку и подходит с ним к дивану.

Мгновение — Луи уже на диване, лежит животом вниз, а попа чуть вздернута и утыкается в бедра Стайлса, что плавно пристроился сзади. Все произошло так быстро, что мальчик ничего даже не успел осознать.

— Мистер Стайлс, держите, — послышался голос девушки откуда-то сбоку. Та подошла и протянула что-то мужчине, но Луи из-за его положения сложно было понять, что именно.

Звон цепей было трудно расслышать из-за гула в студии, но для мужчины он был словно любимая песня, которая распознавалась с первых нот даже на расстоянии. Металлические наручники, которые ему вручила одна из ассистенток, имели белую пушистую окантовку, и мужчина обернулся к Глен, которая заговорщицки улыбнулась ему. Размяв шею, гангстер положил цепь в рот, удерживая атрибут между зубами, пока Луи под ним нетерпеливо ерзал, не нарочно скользя попкой по паху старшего. Его тихий скулёж, рваные вдохи и случайные движения дергали все рычаги в голове мужчины, отвечавшие за самообладание, стремились отключить его полностью.

Дёрнувшись вперёд, Стайлс вжался бёдрами в задницу голубоглазого мальчишки, заставив его скользнуть вверх по сиденью и выпустить хриплый стон, после чего ловко завёл руки шатена за спину, закрепляя на тонких запястьях наручники. Щелчок, ещё один — Гарри нагнулся над подростком, положив руки возле его головы, и снова толкнулся вперёд.

— Что не так, детка? — промурлыкал мужчина, получив ещё один тихий стон в ответ на свои действия, и незаметно покрутил бёдрами напротив ягодиц Томлинсона, прикасаясь губами к его виску. — Так хочешь кончить?

— П-пожалуйста… — раздался жалобный писк куда-то в обивку дивана.

Лу еле сдерживался, терпеть было так тяжело, а эти наручники лишь подливали масло в огонь. Младший чувствовал острую нужду дотронуться до себя, но железные оковы сковывали его и звенели от попыток вырваться из них.

— Прошу, — громко шептал малыш, издавая тихий скулеж. Член ныл так сильно, он хотел внимания, ласки…

Мужчина усмехнулся над ухом Луи и невесомо провел губами по его скуле, в жесте, похожем на прикосновение острия ножа — легкое, воздушное, едва ощутимое. Напрягающее.

— Посмотри в камеру, малыш, — прошептал гангстер, прежде чем выпрямиться и схватиться за бедра мальчика, просовывая колено между его ног. Оно заскользило по поджатым яичкам шатена, плавно двигаясь вдоль напряженного члена и возвращаясь обратно. Пальцы Гарри впились мертвой хваткой в нежную кожу шатена, ногой кудрявый продолжал совершать ленивые поступательные движения, медленно доводя мальчишку до экстаза на глазах у всех присутствующих.

Глен завороженно наблюдала за парой на диване, улыбаясь уголками губ и допивая свой чай, недавно принесенный одной из ассистенток. Женщина не могла найти в себе силы оторвать взгляд от того, как Гарри умело разрушал подростка под собой, выявлял такую палитру неизведанных до этого эмоций на его юном лице, создавая идеальные позы для снимков.

— Почему мистер Стайлс в эротическом костюме вместо белья из новой коллекции? — подошедшая Сара тихо задает мучавший ее вопрос, встав рядом с дизайнером и заинтересованно следя за разворачивающейся сценой.

Афроамериканка хмыкает, поворачиваясь к девушке с довольной ухмылкой.

— Моя дорогая, мистер Стайлс здесь не для того, чтобы рекламировать линию одежды, — ее голос тихий, словно она делится секретом, — а для того, чтобы производить эффект на мальчика, — в ее тоне слышится улыбка, и она наклоняется к Саре и незаметно указывает в сторону парней на диване. — Ты только взгляни, как он на него влияет.

Гарри мучал и мучал его, заставляя издавать стоны иногда громче обычного. Член в кружевных трусиках дергался и просил внимания, но из-за наручников это было невозможно. Лу изнывал от желания кончить, но публика, время от времени присвистывающая им в знак одобрения, была огромной помехой.

<><><>

Последние щелчки затвора камеры стали ознаменованием конца. Как только со стороны дизайнера послышались слова о прекращении съемок, Луи резко выдохнул, молясь о том, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в машине одетым по дороге домой. Через пару секунд он перестал чувствовать трение бедер и члена Стайлса на своей заднице, что не могло не радовать.

— П-пожалуйста, отстегните меня… — крайне тихо прошептал мальчик, шмыгая своим аккуратным носом.

— Да, сейчас, — пролепетала Сара, подходя к подростку и с помощью ключа отстегивая наручники, что сразу же оказались в ее руке.

Стайлс тем временем отходил от съёмочной площадки, оглядываясь через плечо на болтающего с ассистенткой мальчика. Пиджак неприятно лип к спине, волосы намокли от поты — некоторые пряди будто приклеились ко лбу. Гарри не терпелось забрать Томлинсона и уехать обратно в особняк.

Снимая по пути пиджак, он подошел к столу с эскизами, у которого стояла Глен, задумчиво просматривая готовые снимки, сосредоточенно поджав губы. Постучав костяшками пальцев по поверхности мебели, кудрявый откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание дизайнера. Та подняла голову и улыбнулась.

— Спасибо тебе и Луи, кадры просто неповторимые, — начала она, но Стайлс помотал головой, дав ей понять, что пришёл не за этим. Он поднял руку, в которой все это время держал белый ошейник с кожаным поводком, и покрутил им в воздухе, смотря на женщину.

— Я могу это забрать?

Брюнетка подняла брови в явно приятном удивлении и кивнула, возвращая взгляд к своим бумагам. Гангстер же развернулся в сторону гримерных, подбросив ошейник в руке и поймав снова, после убирая в карман.

Кое-как отвязавшись от девушки, что попыталась поговорить с ним, Луи рванул в сторону уборной, которую заметил еще на входе сюда. Ему действительно нужно было сбросить груз возбуждения, освободиться от этого, иначе Стайлс так и продолжит мучать его.

В туалете мальчику не понадобилось больше двух минут, чтобы кончить себе на ладонь, ведь все эти мучительные пытки со стороны кудрявого мужчины отчего-то были слишком действенным способом довести его до края. Ком отвращения подкатил к горлу ребенка: его буквально заводили все эти мерзкие жестокие вещи, что этот преступник вытворял с ним…

Вышел Луи с мыслью быстрее переодеться, но стоило ему покинуть ванную комнату, как он встретился лбом с торсом Гарри, явно ожидающего его здесь все это время.

<><><>

— Скажи Виолетте, чтобы приготовила мальчишке завтрак, — он поднимается из-за стола, сложив документы в стопку. — Я подойду позже.

Лиам кивает, после чего выходит из кабинета, оставляя мужчину одного. Тот устало убирает бумаги в ящик и, поддаваясь внезапно вырвавшейся из цепей злости, с силой захлопывает его.

Он не видел Луи несколько дней, но его это мало волновало сейчас. Снова были проблемы с работой, очередной скандал с клиентами и охраной. Недавно кто-то пытался расплатиться с ним гребаной банковской карточкой; иногда гангстер искренне поражался, какие идиоты ему попадались. В конце концов, торговля оружием была делом исключительно конфиденциальным — бизнес заключался в том, чтобы оснащать боеприпасами наемников, охрану, случайных людей с толстыми кошельками, забредивших идеей лишить жизни конкурентов в своем деле и замести следы. С последним Стайлс также помогал. За приличную сумму, естественно.

Гангстер прошелся пару раз вокруг по комнате, собирая мысли в кучу, но те снова и снова возвращались к сыну Томлинсонов. Он помнит, как дожидался мальчика у двери туалета, на которую ему указала одна из помощниц Глен; помнит тишину и звук воды из крана, который Луи оставил открытым в надежде, что его не будет слышно. Но Стайлс слышал: стремительное течение не способно было заглушить тихие всхлипы, вырывавшиеся из горла мальчика; его торопливые движения ладонью по возбужденной плоти, тихий голос, сорвавшийся на крик, когда малыш достиг пика.

Гарри потряс головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и взял куртку со спинки стула, спешно покидая комнату.

<><><>

Завтрак был готов уже где-то через полчаса, а за Луи был послан Тэд — насколько подросток понимал, к нему прикрепили этого охранника. Видимо, у персонала этого особняка были доверительные отношения со Стайлсом, или, как минимум, все просто его боялись, ведь он был богат и вооружен.

В дверь тихо постучали. Мальчик сидел у себя на кровати уже одетый и ожидал, когда за ним придут, потому что всю неделю это происходило примерно в одно и то же время. Когда Тэд попросил пройти его за собой, он вовсе не сопротивлялся и следовал указаниям, вскоре пребывая в пункт назначения — столовую гигантских, на его взгляд, размеров.

Около трех дней он не встречался с Гарри лично — всегда кушал в одиночку, было скучно, но он не жаловался, учитывая то, что старший успел натворить с его жизнью.

И вот он спускался вниз по лестнице, стуча каблуками своих ботинков, нервно зачесывая волосы назад. По нему было заметно, что он не спал несколько дней и его что-то сильно беспокоило, однако Стайлс держался каменной стеной, как и всегда. Он подошел к столу, по пути здороваясь с прислугой. Его глаза на минуту встретились с глазами мальчика, задерживаясь на них чуть дольше, чем обычно. Кудрявый открыл было рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, что-то наверняка важное; но в итоге лишь сдержанно кивнул, занимая свое место.

— Ваш завтрак, — сказала вдруг Виолетта откуда-то из-за спины мальчика, ставя на стол перед ним молочный пуддинг, украшенный ягодами.

— Я не буду это есть.

Мужчина со стуком бросил вилку на стол, поднимая гневный взгляд на мальчишку.

— Ты будешь есть то, что тебе дают, — процедил зеленоглазый, заставляя Луи вздрогнуть. Тот снова отрицательно помотал головой, отодвигая от себя пудинг, и опустил голову. В тот момент в гангстере что-то разрушилось с треском, без надежды на возобновление — кажется, остатки уравновешенности. Кровь кипела вновь, ярость затмевала разум, а усталость мешала мыслить рационально.

Стул под ним упал от того, как резко поднялся гангстер, а в следующее мгновение он уже прижимал мальчика к стене за горло под испуганный крик Виолетты и звон разбитых тарелок.


End file.
